Redemption
by Lucy Todd
Summary: Raizo is a trained merciless killer.  He has betrayed the only family and way of life he knows and has the blood of many on his hands.  Can redemption be found for the Assassin? Disclaimer: Ninja Assassin does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This fanfic is unrelated to "Its Not Over" and does veer in a different direction. Raizo has betrayed the Ozunu Clan and must now find his own foundation and purpose in life. However, contrary to what he believes he is not alone. The story picks up from the rooftop where Raizo plunges into the water. Reviews are welcome thanks much :-)_

Raizo hit the icy cold water and began to sink to the bottom. All the life in him seemingly gone. Suddenly his decent is blocked, as if aided by a supernatural force, and he begins to rise to the surface. Once on top Raizo regains consciousness but does not excert any energy allowing the tide to float him ashore. Raizo never knew this amount of pain existed. Even the maniacal beatings by Ozunu paled in comparison. There wasn't a part of his body that was not in excruciating pain.

The tide carried Raizo ashore where he lay motionless before his brain kicked in gear. He had to move but where was he going? Raizo stood on shaky legs and looked around for a hiding place. His eyes fixed on a large florescent lit cross that seemed to illuminate the night sky. Raizo didn't know why he was drawn to it but he knew he'd find safety there. His instincts and years of training took over as he made his way toward the cross, its light guiding him like a beacon. Soon Raizo found himself pushing open the large doors to the building. Raizo entered, his blood sinking into the deep red carpeted floor as he stumbled to the front of the room drawn yet again to another cross. This cross was different from the obviously larger cross that had drawn him in. There was a man on this cross. His arms stretched from end to end secured in place by nails as were his feet. The expression on the face of the statuette was that of pain and agony. How many lives had this man taken to be deserving of such a gruesome death? Raizo thought to himself as he grew faint and his blood pooled at his feet. And what would be his punishment for the blood shed at his hands? Perhaps, it was already upon him, Raizo thought as the cross before him began to blur and the room spin as he collapsed to the floor.

Raizo was under attack. He openened his eyes and saw a blur of faces moving in and out of his sight. Their weapons stinging his skin as they attacked and bound him. He tried to fight them off but they were too strong and he was too weak, the darkness overtook him.

The nun looked at the attractive Asian male laying in the bed. They'd found him two nights ago covered in blood. He had a large gash across his abdomen as if someone had attempted to slice him in two, and there were deep gashes all over his body. It was a miracle he'd survived. As innocent as he looked there was an edge of harshness about him mingled with purity. He had a purpose, a God given purpose by the looks of it, or else he'd be dead by now. She only prayed he'd live long enough to fulfill it. The nun reached out to apply a medicinal ointment to his wounds only to find her arm caught in a merciless grip. She looked at his face and found herself looking into the eyes of someone with deadly intentions.

"It's ok, my name is Sister Olivia. We found you two nights ago and we've been taking car of you. I only want to dress your wounds." Sister Olivia said as she watched the cold deadly eyes soften and he released his grip on her. Sister Olivia began to dress his wounds, his steely gaze watching her. It was as if he were prepared to strike should she do anything out of order. She knew his wounds were painful but he never flinched or showed any signs of pain, his face remained expressionless. Sister Olivia finished and thought she heard him sigh but looking at his stoic expression she must have been mistaken. She watched as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep which was understandable. He'd lost a lot of blood and was very weak. She sat at his bedside and wondered who could have done this to him and why?


	2. Redemption Chapter 2

_Raizo saw the shuriken coming at him and even before the first one struck he knew he was dead. He fell off the roof and looked at what would be his watery tomb. What he saw instead of the expected body of water was a pair of hands cupped together awaiting his descent. When he landed in them he experienced what he could only imagine as peace. There was an absence of malice, violence and fear in this resting place. Raizo found himself enveloped in comfort, tranquility and acceptance. _

Raizo's eyes popped open and with a quick assessment of his surroundings realized he'd been dreaming. Raizo acknowledge his surroundings with a sense of regret. He knew the peace and tranquility he'd experienced in the dream could never be found in this world.

When he'd awakened earlier that day he'd felt someone hovering over him. In spite of his injuries Raizo was not helpless. He'd instinctively grabbed the nun's wrist when she reached for him. Her voice had been soft and non-threatening and her eyes spoke of compassion mingled with something else he could not read. Something inside him seemed to click as if some sort of hidden door had been unlocked. Raizo released her hand and let her continue. Even though Raizo was capable of taking care of his wounds himself he let her complete her task. No one had ever taken care of Raizo before now other than Kiriko and the sweet memory of her allowed Raizo to let the nun continue, though he could not understand why the nun would bother. If she knew who and what he was she would have let him die the night he was found.

Raizo pulled the sheets off so he could assess his wounds The nun had done a good job but this process was taking too long. Raizo closed his eyes and began to lock his fingers together in intricate patterns invoking the powers of Ozunu healing. One by one each of his woulds began to heal. The gift of healing was invaluable but it was also exhausting. When the final wound closed Raizo closed his eyes for some much needed rest.

The next morning Sister Olivia entered Raizo's room with a breakfast tray and clean clothes. She entered quietly expecting him to be asleep, what she didn't expect was to see him positioned on the floor in a state of meditation. Raizo turned to look at her when she entered the room. What Sister Olivia saw both shocked and confused her. Raizo sat bare chest on the floor, all of the wounds visible to Sister Olivia were healed. However, the eyes that stared back at her were cold as ice. The look itself was enough to make her shiver. His eyes were completely void of emotion. There was no fear or curiosity and there was barely any recognition of her being in the room as if she were a disposable object. The one thing his eyes undoubtedly conveyed was danger. Not being one to back down from a challenge Sister Olivia gulped down her fear before she spoke to Raizo. Besides there was something about him. He was different, there was something drawing her to him. Despite his cold emotionless stare Sister Oliva knew there was something deep inside him that need to be released, she could feel it and she would not give up. "Well I did not expect to see you up" Sister Olivia said to him with a smile. I brought you some breakfast and some clean clothes. Oh, and more salve for your wounds, that is if you don't mind if I administer it?" Sister Olivia asked holding out the ointment towards him. The look on Raizo's face hadn't changed and was a clear indication for her to leave him alone. " Ok, then, uh, I'll just leave" she said nervously as she exited the room. Raizo stared at the closed door and this time it was he who was surprised. She seemed undaunted by his coldness, as if she wanted to engage in a conversation with him, totally ignoring the danger that emitted from him. _She is a strange woman _Raizo thought to himself as he returned to his meditation.

Truth be known, Raizo was having a hard time meditating. Each time he closed his eyes the events on the rooftop played themselves over and over in his head. Not only that but the kill. The large man in the bathroom was a difficult opponent. His size and his strength gave him an advantage over Raizo. However, it proved useless against the deadly ways of the young ninja. Raizo struck over and over again those vital areas on the body that were sure to bring about death. Raizo had been on group missions before and was accustomed to killing but this was his first solo kill. Afterwards, he did not feel the expected elation of success. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror covered in blood, a look of animalistic brutality and dominance on his face. He almost didn't look human. He did know that his kill would make Lord Ozunu proud and that he'd proved himself a worthy brother of the Ozunu Clan.

He heard the others approach and rose from where he'd been sitting in the rain on the rooftop and went to meet them. He extended the gold watch to Lord Ozunu as proof of his kill just as he'd ordered. Ozunu told him to keep the watch as a gift to remind him of the life Ozunu had given him. Then they brought her out and shoved her on her knees before him. "Weakness compels strength, betrayal begets blood. Kill her Raizo and prove you are true Ozunu."

Raizo looked down and saw Kiriko. He had all but blocked her death from his mind and frozen her existence in his heart. He blinked and saw that it was not Kiriko but another young ninja girl who'd tried to escape the tyrannical control of Ozunu. Something inside of Raizo broke. Fury and rage exploded within him and he spoke his true emotions for the first time in his life when the blade of his Kyoketshu-shogei flew up and slashed Ozunu across the face. Live or die he didn't care at that moment. The fire that roared within him burned out of control and would not be quenched. He used the same skills Ozunu had taught him to fight those he'd been programmed into believing were his brothers, his family. Raizo now knew no such kinship existed, it was kill or be killed.

Finding meditation futile Raizo bowed his head as the memories overtook him and his soul longed for direction and deliverance.


	3. Redemption Chapter 3

Raizo sat in his room becoming familiar with his surroundings. The room he was in was all white. The walls were white, the linen and curtains were white, and there was a radiator painted white that sat underneath the white window sill. He didn't mind, it made him feel clean. Cleansed from the crimson red of blood to which he was so accustomed.

Raizo heard activity all around him. People bustling here and there, and low mummers of conversations, then he heard it, the tinkling sound of children's laughter. Feeling an irresistible pull Raizo walked over to the window and looked out to see children kicking a ball. A feeling somewhere between remorse and joy tugged at him as he stood watching the children at play wondering if they understood the value of their playtime.

Raizo was uncomfortable in his new surroundings. The new sounds and scents mingled in together were grating on his nerves. In his room he was settled and isolated but he knew sooner or later Ozunu would discover that he was not dead and send others to kill him. He did however, feel safe for now, seeing that the water had carried him some distance from where he'd landed, he figured it would take a while for Ozunu to pick up his trail. He knew he had to prepare.

Raizo exited his room and entered into the hallway. There was a staircase on either end of the hallway which was good, it gave him more than one means of escape. He observed a room that was labeled "Infirmary" _so this must be where they keep their sick and injured _Raizo thought. There were other rooms in the hallway but they were all empty. Raizo began to walk cautiously down the hallway when he stopped, a tall bulky bald man with skin the color of polished teak stepped into the hallway. Raizo's mind flashed back to the hulky man in the bathroom and instinctively took on a defensive stance. Upon seeing Raizo's stance the large man held out his hands as if to surrender "hey, man take it easy I didn't come here to fight. I just came to check on you. Sister Olivia asked me to look in on you and make sure you were doing Ok, and it appears that you are" he said nervously.

Raizo looked the man up and down and determined he was not a threat and relaxed his pose. The large man let out a sigh of relief as a smile crossed his face and he approached Raizo. "My name is Daniel Weeks" he said smiling as he held out his hand to Raizo. Raizo looked at the man's hand and back to his face without offering his hand in return.

"Ok, that's fine I see your not big on handshakes but that's cool."

"Where am I?" Raizo asked, his question sounding more like a demand than a question.

"Uh, right now we are in the medical wing" Dainel said stating the obvious.

"I know that" Raizo said looking a bit perturbed.

"Oh, you mean where are you? You are at the Open Arms Missionary where God's love abides and everybody is welcome. That's our motto, we're located just outside of Munich. This used to be an abandoned dairy farm, Sister Olivia and Brother Henry found it, bought it and here we are."

"A church?" Raizo asked.

"Yeah, but more than that, there is a church yes, but there is also a shelter and a daycare and we feed the homeless or passerby's and anybody whose down on their luck. It's free of charge and meets an immediate need for many who have nowhere else to turn. Come on I'll show you around."

The two of them walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Once outside Raizo could see the missionary sat on a large piece of land. To the right there was a barn and a large field with a variety of crops in various stages of growth. "Yeah, we grow our own food and some of it we sell at the market which is one of the reasons we're able to help so many." Daniel stated when he saw the direction Raizo was looking. To the left stood three more buildings "over here is the chapel" Daniel said as they began to walk in that direction. Raizo recognized the chapel as the building he'd entered the night he'd arrived. "The building next to the chapel is the dining hall where we serve our meals and the last building doubles as a shelter and daycare" Daniel finished. Raizo didn't speak as they walked but he was surveying the area calculating distances and planning means of attack and escape. Raizo paused as they passed the chapel. Looking up at the cross that sat on top of the building, the same cross that had been his guiding light when he was injured and lost. Raizo reveled in the fact that this was a place people came to find God and to find sanctuary. Raizo had indeed found sanctuary within its walls but Ozunu was the only god Raizo had ever known.


	4. Redemption Chapter 4

Raizo and Daniel entered the dinning hall and the onslaught of odors from the variety of foods and scents was almost nauseating for Raizo. The room was filled with rectangular tables and chairs filled with people. Men, women and children sat eating, some of which were well kept and others not so much. The sound of chatter and other movement in the area were causing Raizo a problem as well. The year he'd gone without sight had sharpened his hearing to the point of oversensitivity when it came to normal sounds, not to mention the myriad of sounds he was now hearing. Daniel noticed the change of energy from Raizo. He was playing it low key but he was no novice, a former soldier himself, Daniel knew a soldier when he saw one and the unexpected guest standing beside him was definitely a soldier if not more. Daniel had helped Brother Henry carry him to the infirmary when Sister Olivia found him in a bloody heap on the chapel floor. Daniel saw his wounds and from experience knew that he'd been in one hell of a fight, he should have died, it was a miracle he hadn't. Considering their initial meeting and not sure of what the stranger might do in his heightened state, Daniel led Raizo to the kitchen where it was quieter.

The kitchen was quieter but it was just as busy as the dining hall was noisy. People were whipping around with food, trays, pots and pans in a frinzy of activity. Raizo relaxed a little when he spotted Sister Olivia walking towards them. "Oh it's good to see you up and about Mr…?" She paused waiting for him to give her his name.

"Raizo" he replied

"Mr. Raizo" she said with a warm smile.

"Just Raizo" Raizo said as he looked at her his eyes softening a bit. There was something about the nun that put Raizo at ease. She appeared to be in her early fifties, her warm brown eyes were inviting and nonjudgmental. The wrinkles in the corner of her eyes proof of her frequent smiles and good disposition. Wisps of brown hair escaped from beneath her mitre the only piece of the nun habit that identified her as a nun. A floral print shirt and comfortable jeans draped her small frame and a comfortable pair of sneakers completed her ensemble.

"I see you've met Daniel, has he been showing you around?" Sister Olivia asked looking at Daniel.

"Yes ma'am" Daniel replied.

"Well as you can see this is the dining area. All of the eating goes on out there and all of the preparation goes on back here." Raizo listened to the nun as she spoke but he was also surveying the room taking note of the exits and where each person was positioned and their activities. Raizo noticed a young man walking towards them rather hurriedly with a steaming pot of water held in both hands. Due to his haste he slipped and began to fall forward which would result in Sister Olivia being doused with the hot water. Sister Olivia had her back turned to the young man and was not aware of the pending accident. Daniel did however see what was about to happen and reached out to grab her by the arm and move her out of harms way. Before Daniel could complete his action Raizo stepped in front of the nun and grabbed the young man by his elbows steadying his balance and preventing the spill. The young man stood there with his face scrunched, a scream having already escaped his lips as he prepared for the fall. Everything in the kitchen went still.

"Oh my!" Sister Olivia exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Daniel asked unbelievably.

"Watch your mouth Daniel" Sister Olivia warned. "I hardly think hell can take credit for what just happened here. You might want to rephrase the statement and thank heaven instead" she stated gratefully. Raizo now had all eyes in the kitchen on him, which had not been his intent. He'd simply acted out of reflex and from a desire to not see Sister Olivia injured. "I was closer to her" Raizo stated simply in response to the questioning faces that were staring at him, as if that were a reasonable explanation for what they'd all witnessed. The sounds, the scents and the exerted energy were a bit much for Raizo and left him near exhaustion. He was not completely healed yet, even though his physical appearance showed not signs of strain. "Excuse me" Raizo said as he bowed slightly and exited the kitchen. Once outside he breathed in the fresh air clearing his nostrils and his lungs. Back in his room Raizo laid on the bed and sleep overtook him.

_Raizo stood in the bathroom mirror looking at himself and wondering where he'd come from. Was there someone else out there with the same eyes as his? Was there someone else whose ears were shaped the same as his? As Raizo stood in the mirror he felt something trickle down his right temple and watched as blood slid down his eye lid onto his cheek. Raizo wiped the blood away only to see another trickle of blood slide from his left temple which he wiped away as well. Raizo looked in the mirror, astonished as more blood began to run down his face. Raizo wiped his face furiously until his hands were covered in blood. Raizo looked from his blood covered hands to the mirror to see his face smeared in blood that would not stop flowing._

Raizo sprang up from the bed his clothes soaked in sweat as he awakened from the dream. He rushed to the bathroom mirror to find his face as well as his hands unstained. Raizo placed his hands on the sink and breathed a sigh of relief lowering his head in frustration. Could he ever be free from his past? His escape from Ozunu had never been his plan. His entire life revolved around one goal and one focus-to be an Ozunu assassin to bring pride and honor to his clan. Right or wrong it was all he knew and with that now gone what was his purpose in life?

For the first time in Raizo's life he was feeling emotions that were unfamiliar to him. Without the restraint and punishment of Ozunu's blade they began to flow untapped. There was relief from being out from under Ozunu's rule along with the shame of betraying the only family and way of life he knew. There was also rage and anger which had lain dormant since Kiriko's death, nor could the fear he now felt be ignored. The fear of the unknown, the fear of a world he knew nothing about and had to figure out on his own. Overwhelmed and frustrated, Raizo yanked the towel bar from the wall and flung it into the adjacent room where it landed with a thud as it impaled the wall. The room suddenly became claustrophobic and Raizo needed to get out. He rushed out of the room and down the stairs into the night air. He took a deep cleansing breath and he began to calm as it circulated through his lungs. Raizo looked over at the field of crops and familiarity tugged at him. They grew their own food at the Ozunu compound. Everybody took turns tending the crops and it was something that had surprisingly brought a mild sense of peace to Raizo.

Raizo walked until he was deep in the midst of the field as memories began reaching out to him, touching him, reminding him of the life he'd left behind. Reminding him of the life he was trying to forget. He began to take deep even breaths and without thinking fell into sync with ninja maneuvers. Raizo began to recharge as he continued with the movements. It was an uncontrollable thing, as if it had a life of its own and demanded his attention and execution. Raizo could no more resists its call any more than he could resist breathing. Raizo thrust arms and legs forward with deadly force and precision, leaping into the air with the speed and grace of a panther and looking no less dangerous. Raizo descended onto the ground on one knee, the gleam of a predator seeking his prey lit his eyes, his body alert and ready. The call of the ninja beckoned him, embraced and claimed him. It was life blood to his being and it would not be denied. Raizo realized that even with his new found freedom from Ozunu, this is who he was, a ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Raizo returned to his room accepting the fact that he was a cold blooded killer no amount of justification or reasoning could change that. Feelings of remorse and guilt had frozen over years ago and had been pushed aside and locked away. Guilt and remorse were emotions he could not afford they could very easily cost him his life. However, Raizo had never been as unattached as Ozunu believed. He did not take pleasure in inflicting pain on others unlike Takeshi who prided himself on how much pain and injury he could inflict upon his brothers and sisters. Raizo soon learned, as did those before him and those who would come after him, that compassion had no place in the Ozunu camp. Survival was the one and only goal and motivation and in order to survive you had to succeed at the task you were given or pay with your blood.

Back in his room Raizo pulled the towel bar from the wall and placed it in the bathroom and settled down to meditate. As the new morning dawned Raizo heard footsteps in the hallway but he was not alarmed. He knew it was Sister Olivia bringing him breakfast. He could smell the food as she approached. It was not the nauseating scent of the day before this smell was more to his liking. There was rice and fruit and another scent he could not identify. Before she could knock Raizo had risen from the floor and opened the door for her. Raizo didn't know what it was but he always felt at ease in her presence, he could even say that he enjoyed being around her.

"Oh" Sister Olivia stated a bit startled. "I see you get up early and I thought I was the early bird around here" she said laughingly as she entered his room. Sister Olivia sat at the foot of the bed and placed the tray in the center while Raizo took a seat opposite her. Sister Olivia's gaze focused slightly beyond Raizo and he realized she was looking at the hole in the wall but she said nothing, much to Raizo's relief seeing he had no reasonable explanation for it being there.

"So, Raizo where are you from?"

Not wanting to lie to her Raizo told her the truth. "I don't know where I'm from, I'm an orphan. I was raised in an orphanage" he stated flatly. That much was the truth even though he left out the fact that he was a trained assassin.

"Orphanages can be cruel" she said eyeing the scars that covered his body. She said nothing else just looked at him with her warm eyes. Suddenly Raizo found himself surrounded by comfort. A comfort he did not ask for, a comfort he did not know he needed. But Raizo had no doubt those warm eyes would frost over with disgust and fear if she knew who and what he really was.

Raizo turned his attention to the food she'd brought and just as he'd detected there was a bowl of rice, along with mixed fruit and two brown strips he could not identify. He picked one of them up and looked at it curiously. "Its bacon" Sister Olivia said upon seeing his puzzled look. "Try it I'm sure you'll like it." Raizo took a bite and was rewarded with a salty, hickory flavor that he did indeed like. Raizo quickly gobbled up the bacon along with the rice and the fruit. He hadn't realized how hungry he was as he looked up to see Sister Olivia looking at him amusingly. "I'm glad you have a good appetite because you're going to need it. Everybody around here is welcome. We don't turn anybody away but everybody has to earn their keep. I've talked with Brother Henry and you're going to help him with some much need repairs starting with that" she said nodding her head towards the hole in the wall. Raizo stood and bowed at the waist to acknowledge his understanding. Raizo didn't know how long he'd be staying but it couldn't hurt for him to stay busy until he figured out what he was going to do next.

Minutes later Raizo stood facing Brother Henry. He was in his mid forties with sandy brown hair that was graying at the temples. Again, as with Sister Olivia he felt at ease with Brother Henry. Raizo noticed the white collar he was wearing and asked "are you a priest?"

"No, I wear the collar to identify me as a minister. It makes it easier for people to be able to easily identify me when needed. I'm actually Methodist but when it comes to God's love there is but one faith. We all belong to God and he loves us all. Now let's patch up this wall and get to work" he said with a smile as he began to plaster the hole in the wall.

Raizo hadn't been in the chapel since the night he'd arrived. He looked at the carpet as they entered and it showed no signs of his blood that had trailed along the floor as he'd stumbled in that night. Raizo looked at the place in front of the cross where'd he'd collapsed. A brief memory of the rooftop happenings that had brought him to this place flashed in his brain as they stopped at the front of the chapel. Brother Henry then led him through a door at the back of the chapel and up a set of stairs to the attic.

Daniel was already in the attic when Raizo and Brother Henry arrived. He stood beside a pile of wood, hammers, nail guns and other materials.

"We've been having a terrible time with the roof. The whole thing needs replacing. We've been working on it a section at a time beginning with the most damaged areas. You will be a great help to Daniel in completing the repairs so I'll leave and let you two get to work."

"Man I can't tell you how glad I am to get some help with this, it's a pretty big job for one person. Have you ever repaired a roof before?" Daniel asked Raizo.

"No" he replied.

"Not a problem I worked construction before I joined the Army and Uncle Sam sent me to this great country. Consider yourself in the hands of a master just watch me and do what I do. Raizo did as Daniel asked and observed what he was doing and soon he was hammering along keeping pace with Daniel.

"So, Raizo what do you do for a living?"

Raizo didn't answer just continued working. What could he tell him, that he was an assassin? Which of course he could not. Besides Raizo didn't have much experience with conversations and really wished Daniel would be quiet, but he just kept talking away ignoring the obvious signs that Raizo didn't want to talk.

"Yep, I've been in this country about ten years, three of them in the Army and the rest with Sister Olivia and Brother Henry here at the mission. I grew up in foster care bouncing from one family to the next for as long as I can remember. When I turned eighteen I joined the Army. I wanted to get as far away from that life as I could. It turned out that the Army wasn't the answer, it was freedom from an oppressed life style but I was young and immature and I didn't have enough discipline to handle it. Once I got over here and got my first taste of German beer it was all over. Alcohol became my crutch and my best friend, which led to drunken fights and insubordination and the Army discharged me. There was no reason for me to go home to the states so I stayed here. I had a little bit of money and it didn't take me long to drink that up. That's when I met Brother Henry. They had just bought this place and needed some help getting it together. He offered me food and a roof over my head and I took it, I had no where else to go. Of course I had to deal with my drinking and in doing so I realized I needed to let go of the pain from my childhood. Brother Henry and Sister Olivia helped me to see that there was nothing to big for God to handle if I released it to him. The rest as they say is history." Raizo continued to listen to Daniel as they worked with him moving from one topic to the next not the least bit hindered by Raizo's lack of conversation or lack of response.

When they finished for the day Raizo returned to his room to find a tray of food waiting for him left no doubt by Sister Olivia. Raizo ate and began to meditate. He waited until it was pitch black outside and everyone was asleep and returned to the field to train. This became his pattern as the days begin to pass each being much the same as the other. Raizo did begin to develop a fondness for Daniel. He talked nonstop day in and day out and had even managed to get Raizo to hold a conversation, grant it was only a few sentences but it was a start.

One morning Raizo entered the attic ready for work to find Daniel already there. He was carrying an odd looking box in one hand and some sort of case in the other.

"What's that?" Raizo asked eyeing the items in his hand.

"This is a CD player" Daniel replied holding up the CD player "and these are CD's" he said holding up the CD case. The CD's have music on them and you put them in the CD player to hear the music. As much as I've enjoyed your exciting and bubbly conversation over the past weeks, it is time for a change my friend. Daniel placed a CD in the CD player and the room filled with an upbeat tune. Daniel began singing along with the music and soon Raizo found his foot taping to the beat. They worked that way for a while with Daniel singing and Raizo tapping along to the beat. Raizo found to his surprise the music did add a pleasant atmosphere to their work.

"Woo now that is the jamm!" Daniel exclaimed as the CD changed songs and Daniel began to dance. The song was The Temptations My Girl. Daniel saw Raizo's puzzled look and said "come on man I can't do this by myself" inviting Raizo to join him with the dance moves. Raizo mimicked the steps and it wasn't long before Daniel and Raizo were doing the Temptations' two step in perfect rhythm to the song.

"Not bad, not bad looks like you got some soul my brotha" Daniel complimented Raizo to which Raizo looked even more puzzled.

"Nevermind" Daniel said convinced he was not going to be able to explain the whole soul thing to him, at least not now. "Look I worked up a thirst with that one. I'm gonna get us something to drink. You can take a break till I come back" Daniel told him as he left the room. A slight smile crossed Raizo's face as Daniel left the room he'd enjoyed the music and the dancing and was beginning to feel a little less like a stranger.

Raizo heard someone moving downstairs in the chapel and walked over to the attic window that overlooked the chapel sanctuary. He saw a woman kneeling in prayer at the very spot where he'd collapsed. Raizo could hear her, she was praying for the homeless and the sick. She was praying for children, and she was praying for orphans. The last part of her prayer caused Raizo's heart to lurch as if it were being revived as it responded to the knowledge of her request. Raizo looked down upon her in awe. Her cocoa colored skin looked to be as soft as silk and the amber glow of hair framed her face in soft waves giving her an angelic look, and Raizo longed to touch it. Suddenly aware of where his thoughts had taken him Raizo backed away from the window. He'd believed any such feelings of affection had died with Kiriko.

That night Raizo was not plagued by nightmares of blood but was haunted by an angelic face and a sweet prayer instead.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you to those of you who have been reading. The story has been a little slow up til now but will pick up from here on out. I got a tad bit stalled in the storyline :-)**

Raizo made his way to the chapel the next morning with thoughts of the unknown woman still on his mind. As usual he heard the children playing their morning game of soccer but also picked up the sound of a ball whizzing his way. Raizo turned and caught the wayward ball just before it made contact with the side of his face.

"Wow!" a blond hair blued eyed boy exclaimed when he came to retrieve the ball.

"You're really good will you play with us?"

"No, I don't play soccer" Raizo replied

"Ah come on mister we really need a goalie. Dimitri had to leave and now we don't have a goalie. You don't have to play just keep the ball from going in. Pleassse" the boy continued to plead. Raizo was about to decline again when he felt someone tugging at his hand. Raizo looked down to see another boy tugging at his arm with the same plea "please come play with us mister" the boy begged.

"My name is Raizo" Raizo said uncomfortable with being called mister. Before he knew it Raizo found himself surrounded by about ten children as they chanted his name "Raizo! Raizo! Raizo!" and began tugging him towards the field. Raizo followed stunned by the children's tenaciousness which was far more powerful than any ninja weapon. Raizo was placed in front of a large net and given his instructions. "Now you stand here and keep the balls from getting in" the blond boy said as he began to run off when he stopped and turned around "oh, my name is Hanz" he said and ran off to join his team. Raizo stood at the goal and watched the kids scuffle back and forth for the ball which was taking quite a long time. _Goalie must be the most boring position in the game _Raizo thought to himself as he became distracted while waiting for the kids to make their way to the goal. Raizo turned his back to the game to take in some of the scenery when he heard "Raizo you're not even paying attention they're going to score!" he heard Hanz yell at him. Just as Hanz finished his sentence Raizo turned, spotted the ball, leapt up into the air and kicked the oncoming ball back unto the field.

"Whoa!" he heard one of the boys yell.

"I told you he was good" Hanz announced to his teammates. Suddenly the game was in full speed as the opposing team kicked ball after ball towards the goal only to have Raizo block them in unconventional ways. Some were kicked out of the air, some plucked out of the air and some punched out of the air. Before he knew it they'd gathered all the spare balls they could find and began kicking them at him. The game forgotten as each one tried to score. They all stood lined side by side when someone whistled a signal and they all charged him. Raizo was totally caught up in the moment of play. Knowing how precious they were he gently tossed each one aside as they pounced on him. His opponents defeated, Raizo stood with his hands on his hips mocking the children that lay on the ground. Believing himself to be the victor he turned and walked away only to land on the ground with a thud as the group tackled him from behind. Raizo spun onto his back to face his attackers who were all smiling with delight as they buried him. Then Raizo heard an ufamiliar sound, the sound of his laughter as it sprang forth uncontrollably from deep inside him.

Mika arrived at the chapel intending to go over songs she was going to teach the kids. As she neared the chapel she noticed the children seemed a bit more excited in their play than usual. Curious as to what was causing so much excitement she glanced over to the field where they were playing. Mika's steps slowed to a stop as she discovered just what all the excitement was about. The children were playing soccer but they were not alone. Joining them in their play today was a tall athletically built Asian man and he was the most beautiful creature Mika had ever seen. He stood at the goal blocking the oncoming shots from the kids, who had abandoned teams by now as they ganged up on their goalie and fired ball after ball in his direction. Watching him was like poetry in motion. His movements were graceful and effortless, as if the air reached out and supported him midair as he leaped and stretched from one end of the goal to the other blocking the oncoming shots. Mika watched in amusement as all the kids on the field rushed him and he threw them off playfully one by one as they advanced upon him. The last of them now lay sprawled on the ground catching their breaths as he walked away the victor. He'd taken a few steps when suddenly they all sprang up and tackled him to the ground. Mika heard a thud as he hit the ground and was concerned that maybe he'd been hurt when she heard him laugh. The rich melodic tone of his voice washed over her like a siren call and she began to move toward them. Mika wasn't aware of her movements until she suddenly found herself lost in the brown depths of his eyes.

Annoyed and irritated by her reaction to this stranger Mika's tone was curt when she spoke and the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Children get up, you shouldn't be playing with strangers."

"But he's not a stranger Mika" the children protested.

Raizo had thought himself in heaven for a moment when he found himself looking into the eyes of his newfound angel, that was until she spoke. Her tone was scolding and tinged with fear. _Did she think I was hurting them? _Raizo thought to himself. Offended, without knowing he could be, and suddenly shamed by his apparent loss of control, Raizo stood, turned and walked away. His defenses reinforcing themselves with each step he took.


	7. Chapter 7

Mika regretted the words the moment they'd left her mouth. It really wasn't like her to be so rude but this man had such an unnerving affect on her that her defenses automatically kicked in and before she could even form an apology he was gone. She would just have to find a way to make this right later. Mika gathered the children and they all went into the chapel for practice.

When Raizo got to the attic Daniel was already there "hey man I didn't think you were going to make it" he said jokingly to Raizo who did not reply but picked up a hammer and began to work. Daniel didn't press him he could feel that something was up but knew better than to push him for any explanations.

Meanwhile, Mika rehearsed with the children in the sanctuary pinging out the notes on the piano as they sang. Raizo could hear them practicing and seemed to bang his hammer harder with each note. "Hey man you OK?" Daniel asked curiously noting the intensity with which Raizo was working.

"I'm fine" Raizo responded as he continued to work. Daniel eyed him suspiciously "Why don't you take a break, as a matter of fact we got quite a bit done and can even call it a day."

"No, I will keep working" Raizo responded. Raizo pondered the events of that morning as he worked, of how easily the children had accepted him and how for the first time in his life he'd actually laughed and liked it, that is until she showed up. She'd called him a stranger and with that one word brought him crashing back to reality and reminded him of who and what he was. Raizo had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the music and singing had stopped. He did however, notice the footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned and found himself looking into those eyes again. They were softer this time but he could not shake the sting of her words from earlier. Mika stood holding a tray with a pitcher of lemonade and glasses which she'd intended as a peace offering for her careless words earlier. "Hi guys I heard you working up here and thought you might want something to drink."

"Thank you Mika!" Daniel said with enthusiasm as he took a glass of lemonade.

"No thank you" Raizo responded as he walked past her and down the stairs. Daniel observed as Raizo left the room and Mika watched him walk down the stairs.

"What's going on Mika?" Daniel asked. "I could tell something was bothering him and I'd just asked him minutes before you came up here about taking a break and knocking off for the day and he refused. Then you show up and he's out of here like a bolt of lightening."

"Uh, we might have gotten off on the wrong foot" Mika responded not meeting his eye.

"What do you mean by wrong foot?" he asked.

"Well, I saw him playing with the children this morning, I'd never seen him before and I told the children to stop playing with him. That they shouldn't play with strangers."

"Damn it Mika! Daniel exclaimed. "You know, you really need to learn to check Europol at the door. Not every unfamiliar face is on your Europol wanted list. Do you know how long it has taken me to get anywhere with him? Weeks Mika, it has taken weeks for me to get a decent conversation out of him" Daniel explained.

"I don't understand, isn't he helping you with the repairs?"

"Yes he is, but Sister Olivia found him about a month ago unconscious on the sanctuary floor covered in blood. He had some pretty serious lacerations that were all over his body. It's only by the grace of God he didn't die." Mika and Daniel sat drinking the lemonade while they talked.

"Mika you know what we're about here, if nothing else we're a place of refuge, a place people can go when life has beaten them up and they are out of options. Raizo told Sister Olivia he was an orphan, that he was raised in an orphanage. Mika, he needs refuge, and it looks to me that its more than just his body that needs to heal."

Raizo didn't go to his room. He was too antsy and it was too early for him to sneak to the fields to train. Besides, he needed to become more familiar with his surroundings. Raizo now understood why Ozunu had discouraged emotions. In the span of a few hours he'd experienced both the joy of happiness and laughter and the disappointment of rejection. He could see how emotions could interfere with ones ability to kill or complete their assignment, how they made one weak. He had to try harder, he'd let himself slip in this relaxed environment but he knew he had to stay sharp. Ozunu could come for him at anytime and any weakness would surely mean death for him. Raizo reached his room and entered to find a tray of food sitting on the dresser along with a single yellow rose. Raizo picked up the rose and sniffed. The scent of the rose was refreshing but it was the other scent that was present in the room that sent his senses reeling. This scent was intoxicating and beckoned him, tempted him and left him longing for more. It was her, Mika, the children and Daniel had called her Mika. Raizo stretched out on his bed still holding the rose and sniffed it once again as he lay his head on his pillow. Her scent hovering around him like a warm blanket. "Mika" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Raizo was finding it difficult to keep his vow to remain emotionless. Every morning he was greeted by the children wanting him to play soccer with them. No matter how much he protested and issued what he thought was an intimidating "no" to them they never relented and won him over every time with their pleas and looks of disappointment. Mika on the other hand was another story. He'd kept the rose she'd given him. The petals were drawn and withered but Raizo could not throw it away, her gester of kindness entwining itself around his heart. He did manage to keep his distance from Mika. He always knew when she was there. Her scent sought him out and made him aware of her presence. He did, however, watch her from afar. Some days she'd play with the children laughing and giggling along with them as they played hide and seek. Other days she worked in the shelter offering food, clothing and conversations of encouragement to the many who passed in and out of the mission, she seemed to have an endless well of compassion and kindness. For this reason Raizo kept his distance, he knew that he could not resist the complexity of who she was. Not sure of what to do with his newfound emotions for her. Things he knew about her he wanted to know more of and things he didn't know about her he wanted to find out.

Raizo and Daniel were finishing up their work for the day when Brother Henry came in with two envelops and gave one to each of them.

"What's this?" Daniel asked.

"Your pay, we have a small budget for repairs and you two have done an awesome job and you more than deserve it."

"Yes!, God does answer prayer " Daniel said kissing his envelope. Raizo stood holding his envelope looking somewhat puzzled. He'd never had his own money. The only time they'd received money from Ozunu was for a mission. Now that he had his own, he didn't know what to do with it.

"You know what we're going to do Raizo?" Daniel asked "We're going out on the town."

"We are?" Raizo asked still looking puzzled.

"Yes we are and the first thing we're going to do is get you some decent clothes" Daniel said looking Raizo up and down "and do something with that hair." Raizo's hair had grown out of its short crop and now lay untamed about his face.

The first thing they did was get Raizo new clothes. Even though he'd never shopped for himself before Raizo found that he did enjoy being able to choose what he wanted to wear and it turned out that he had pretty good taste. Raizo stood looking at himself in the mirror. His long legs were clad in jeans and a long sleeve black crew shirt silhouetted his muscled arms and chest. "Now that is what I'm talking about" Daniel said as he walked up to Raizo with a black leather jacket in his hand. "Now for the finishing touch" Daniel said as he handed Raizo the jacket. Raizo shrugged on the jacket and looked, unknowingly to himself, as handsome and desirable as any runway model. Their next stop was to the barber. Raizo sat in the chair noting the scissors and razors and immediately became alert. He sat in the chair carefully watching the barber as he cut his hair until he finished. The barber handed Raizo a mirror and he was met with a reflection he did not recognize. His hair now framed his face neatly with the back just touching his shoulders. He looked…. normal like any other person, not suspicious or out of place, just normal. No one would ever suspect the assassin that lay beneath.

Daniel took them to one of the local pubs and they sat at a table. Daniel reached over and patted Raizo on the back "so, do you feel like a new man?" Daniel asked.

"Yes" Raizo replied a slight smile touching his face.

"Good" Daniel said "take this opportunity for what it is Raizo, which is a new start. This is a chance for you to start your life anew, make your own choices, and follow your own path my friend." For once Daniel was completely serious as he talked to Raizo.

"Hey Daniel!" Daniel and Raizo turned to see Mika walking towards them. "What are you doing in…." Mika's words caught in her throat as she looked at Raizo. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"I don't think you two have been properly introduced" Daniel said looking at Mika and Raizo. "Mika this is Raizo. Raizo this is Mika." Neither of them said anything they just looked at each other both caught off guard by their unexpected encounter. "I think I'll get us something to drink" Daniel said as he stood and gave Mika his seat. Mika realized she was staring and gave herself a mental shake. "Um, I'm Mika" she said nervously as she held out her hand. Raizo grasped her hand in his "I want to apologize for my behavior that day. I'm not usually that rude" Mika said her words rushed as she found herself caught up in his eyes, again.

"It's alright, I understand, you were just being protective" Raizo said smiling at Mika which sent her pulse racing.

Daniel returned to the table with a pitcher of ice tea and glasses. "Friends?" he asked as he placed the tea on the table.

"Yes" they both replied simultaneously.

"Uh, Raizo are you going to let go of Mika's hand?" Daniel asked.

_No_, Raizo thought to himself but released his grasp. Daniel turned to Mika and asked "Mika, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came in for a burger" she said holding up the bag she was holding. "They have the best burgers here and I don't live far from here so I usually find my way in here a few times a week" Mika explained.

"Mmm, you just reminded me of how hungry I am" Daniel said as he signaled the waitress. They ordered burgers and desert and ate until they could hardly move.

"Hey Mika how's your game?" Daniel asked looking over at the pool table.

"I hope your feeling lucky tonight" Mika said as they all stood and walked to the pool table. Daniel grabbed a pool stick and gave one to Raizo as well. "Watch me and Mika play a game and then we'll try out your skills" Daniel told Raizo as he set the balls and they began to play. Mika was good, she gave Daniel a run for his money and actually won the game. As Daniel and Mika played Raizo studied the game and in doing so he couldn't help but to study Mika. She was a natural at the game but Mika was far more intriguing than the game. The way she moved around the table, gracing the table with every shot. Raizo noted everything about her and committed every luscious curve to his memory, as if she were a fine peace of art he may never see again.

"Awe, I can't believe you beat me, come on Raizo, time to try out the newbie" Daniel said as he set the balls again. Daniel racked the balls and they began to play. Raizo unconsciously twirled the pool stick in his hand as he walked around the table considering his next move. Raizo found the shot he was looking for and leaned over the table and struck his ball through the cluster of balls on the table. Two balls split from the bunch, one ball sank into the left pocket and the other ball into the right pocket. By now a crowd had gathered and were clapping and cheering Raizo on with each spectacular shot he made.

"Those are some pretty fancy shots but they don't stand a chance against a pro" a man said as he stepped to the table.

"Sounds like a challenge to me, rackem up" Daniel said. The two traded shot for shot until Raizo began to pull ahead. The more Raizo played the better he got. Frustrated and embarrassed, Raizo's opponent increased his alcohol intake with each shot Raizo made. Mika stayed by Raizo's side cheering him on and rewarding him by touching his hand, or a pat on the back in her excitement.

Daniel had left the table to get another round of ice tea from the bar when he heard "cheater!" and the sound of glass breaking. Daniel turned around to see the man playing against Raizo with a broken beer bottle in his hand pointed at Raizo.

"Ahh damn!" Daniel exclaimed as he rushed over to the table. By the time he got through the throng of people around the table the man had been joined by four of his friends all holding pool sticks.

"Now I gotta fight cause five against one just ain't fair" Daniel said as he moved closer.

"Look fellas nobody was cheating" Mika said as she moved to stand next to Raizo. There was no way she was going stand on the sidelines and let him get jumped by those goons.

"Mika step back" Raizo told her as he positioned himself in front of her.

"Raizo I'm not going to just stand by and watch this happen. I'm a trained agent and I can handle myself in a fight" Mika protested.

"Mika move!" Raizo ordered. He did't raise his voice but the command was spoken with such authority that Mika's feet automatically began to move backward.

"If it's a fight the little lady wants then it's a fight she's gonna get" one of the men said as he stepped forward with his pool stick and took a swing at Mika.

Raizo blocked the blow with his own stick and delivered a hard blow to the man's chest with his fist sending him and the pool stick flying. Raizo caught the stick before it hit the floor as the man fell backward. Now Raizo stood surrounded by the remaining men with the two pool sticks in his hands, twirling them expertly, daring them to make a move. Believing they had strength in numbers the other men attacked. Raizo countered their blows with the pool sticks he held. Twisting, turning, punching and kicking until they all lay sprawled on the floor. Defeated, Raizo stood over them in a stance of strength and superiority. By now the police had been called and there was no lack of witnesses to speak on Raizo's behalf.

"Are you ok?" Mika asked Raizo anxiously as she looked him over and spotted a small cut on his forehead.

"I'm fine" Raizo answered.

"No you're not, you're bleeding" Mika informed him as she reached up to examine the cut. Raizo out of reflex grabbed her wrist. Mika saw a flash of something in his eyes but then it was gone replaced by a guarded stare.

"It's ok Raizo, I'm not going to hurt to you" she said gently.

The tone in her voice loosened his grip as he released her hand.

"It's not bad, I just need to dress it so it doesn't become infected" she advised him. Mika got a first aid kit from the owner and dressed Raizo's cut. Raizo found her nearness and touch as intoxicating as any liquor.

Once everything was cleared with the police Daniel and Raizo took Mika home to make sure she got there safely. Once inside her apartment Mika leaned against her door and slid to the floor. It had taken all of her self control not to lose it tonight. From the moment she'd seen Raizo to the very last moment at her door, Mika had been hooked. His presence seemed to engulf her and draw her to him effortlessly. Mika placed her head on her somewhat shaky hands. "Oh Lord. what am I going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

There was silence as Raizo and Daniel drove back to the mission. Daniel tried his best but could no longer hold his curiosity at bay. "Raizo do you want to tell me what the hell went on back there at the bar?" Daniel asked.

"Some men started a fight and….."

"No, Raizo that's not what I meant" Daniel interrupted him. "Look, I was a soldier in Uncle Sam's army. I know a soldier when I see one Raizo, but in your case it was more like warrior. I know a bit of martial arts myself but what I saw back there was something beyond the perfection of one's craft. It seemed as if there was no separation between you and the techniques you were using. It all seemed to flow from you effortlessly, as if it were an extension of you. I've seen the best Raizo but I've never seen anything like that before. So what gives man, how were you able to pull that off?

Raizo was silent for a moment. This was a first for him. It was the first time he'd chosen to share the truth of who he was with anybody. True enough, he didn't have to tell Daniel but Raizo trusted him. Daniel had come to help him when the fight broke out and no one had ever come to his defense before. "Daniel, why did you come to help me at the bar?" Raizo asked.

"What!, man I wasn't gonna let those punks walk up on my boy like that, naw, it's ride or die bruh."

"Ride or die?" Raizo asked not understanding the slang terminology.

" It means I have your back. If any trouble breaks out and I'm around, I'm gonna be right by your side fighting the same fight."

"And what is bruh?" Raizo asked repeating the term.

"Bruh means brother"

"You mean as if we are brothers?" Raizo asked for clarification.

"Exactly!" Daniel replied hitting the steering wheel for emphasis.

Raizo smiled, he liked the sound of that, even more, he liked the feel of it. The feeling that he belonged just for who he was rather than for the number of targets he took out or the amount of blood he shed. Raizo trusted Daniel and considered him a friend.

Raizo took a breath and began. "It's true that I'm an orphan and that I was raised in an orphanage but this was a different kind of orphanage. The children there were chosen and trained for a specific purpose. A deadly purpose, we were trained to become ninjas. We were trained to be assassins".

Daniel slammed on the breaks. "Oh, shi…. I mean shoot, I promised Sister Olivia I would stop cussin so much. You mean those ninja rumors are true? I thought they were just glorified folk tales" Daniel said incredulously. "To tell you the truth, I still would if I hadn't seen you in action. That certainly explains a lot, hell, that explains everything" Daniel stated as he began to drive. "Which of the nine clans are you from and how did you end up here?" Daniel asked.

"I'm Ozunu" Raizo replied. Raizo went on to explain the reasons for him being in Germany and also the events that landed him at the mission's door steps.

"Daniel how is it that you know about the clans?" Raizo asked his curiosity peaked.

"I know someone who told me about them and I can't think of a better time to introduce you two than now" Daniel said as he made a u-turn and they headed in the opposite direction.

Minutes later Raizo and Daniel were standing outside of a natural herb medicine shop that appeared to be closed. Suddenly a gray haired man with a long beard appeared and opened the door. He didn't ask any questions as they entered and began to follow him through the store. He led them through the various aisles in the store until they came upon a door at the back of the establishment. The man opened the door and they stepped into a room filled with candle light. Once inside the room Raizo saw that it was a large open room with a familiar feel, it was a dojo, hidden within the walls of the store. Once in the room Daniel bowed to the man and said "Master Fumito this is Raizo, he is…."

Master Fumito raised his hand and signaled for Daniel to stop talking. "I know what he is" Master Fumito stated. "He is ninja!" The master stated.

"How do you know that, you just met him?" Daniel asked.

"A ninja has a way about him, the way he moves, how he walks, and the eyes" he said as he began to walk the room with Raizo following his every move. "The eyes are ever watching, always alert" Master Fumito said when suddenly his hands flew up and he released two shuriken that went flying towards Raizo and Daniel. Raizo pushed Daniel to the floor as a shuriken landed in the wall behind him. Raizo then ducked in time to dodge the shuriken that had been aimed at his head. Raizo instantly sprang back up in a defensive position as he looked around the room for the master, who'd seemingly disappeared from the room. Raizo saw a blur of clothing just before Master Fumito reappeared inches in front of him.

"Daaamn!" Daniel exclaimed from his position on the floor.

"You are good young ninja but you have more to learn."

Raizo lowered his head and bowed in front of the master and said "Teach me."

"Rise young ninja, you will not bow in defeat to another again" Master Fumito said, placing a hand on Raizo's shoulder.

Daniel turned off the truck as he parked on the mission's grounds. He turned to Raizo and said " This has been one hell of a night my friend. If anyone had told me weeks ago that I was keeping company with a ninja I would have laughed right in their faces, but not now, not now" he said shaking his head from side to side. "There is a scripture that says what the enemy meant for bad God will turn to good. The orphanage, that was bad; Ozunu, that was bad; the rooftop, yeah, that was bad, that was real bad. But your being here at the mission that's good, Master Fumito, that's good and your purpose in life that's good too. You may have been trained to be a cold blooded killer but God is turning that around for good" Daniel said as he patted Raizo on the shoulder and got out of the truck.

Daniel's words still rang in Raizo's head as he entered his room. Raizo settled in for what was left of the night and lay on his bed closing his eyes. A pair of warm brown eyes, full lips and soft flowing curls swam before his eyes. " And Mika, she is good" Raizo said with a smile, his last thought before drifting to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly Raizo's life became very busy. He started his mornings with meditation and he could not forsake his morning soccer game with the children. He had somehow become their unofficial coach giving each of them pointers on how to improve their game. Hanz hung on his every word and assumed the position of team captain. Sometimes Hanz would even help Raizo and Daniel with the repair work. After one such occasion when Hanz had finished helping them Daniel turned to Raizo and said "you know, that little dude really likes you."

Raizo smiled and said "I really like him too."

When they were done working at the mission Raizo would go to the dojo. Sometimes he and Daniel would ride into town together but most days Raizo would run the few miles into town on his own. The dojo had a rear entrance and when Raizo entered on this particular day the room was dark. He could see absolutely nothing but he could hear them. He heard them breathing and the slight shift of movement before they attacked. The room was suddenly bathed in light as the first of the attackers made their move. Raizo was far to quick for his opponent as he dodge the blow and delivered his own painful blow that left his opponent crumpled on the floor. One after the other Raizo continued to prevail until he felt an agonizing pain in his chest that took his breath away as he fell to his knees. Raizo looked up to see Master Fumito standing above him. "Strength and speed are good but wisdom is better. Come Raizo, we have work to do" Master Fumito said as he dismissed the other students. Fumito was merciless in his training but he was not cruel and Raizo flourished under his teaching learning more than he'd ever thought possible.

Raizo and Daniel were close to finishing the repairs on the roof and Raizo felt a true sense of accomplishment for the first time in his life; being a part of something to help someone else rather than harm them. Raizo took a deep satisfying breath as he stepped out of the chapel and instantly picked up Mika's scent. An unmistakable sweet and sensual fragrance that he could never ignore. Raizo saw Mika talking with Sister Olivia and began walking towards them. What he would do when he got there he did not know, he just needed to be near Mika. Sister Olivia took care of that when she spotted him and said "Raizo you are just the person we're looking for."

"Why?" Raizo asked as he stood next to Mika.

"Mika is on her way to pick up clothing donations throughout the city but its quite a lot. It's far too much for her to handle on her own and a strong able body like yourself is just what we need" She said gleaming at Raizo.

"I will be glad to help her" Raizo said looking directly at Mika.

"Great, you two need to get going if you want to finish before dark" Sister Olivia said as she shooed them towards the truck.

"I guess we should get going then" Mika said a little nervously. Mika had intentionally kept her distance from the mission and Raizo over the past few weeks hoping she'd get over this insane crush she had on the man. But it was for naught, Mika had felt Raizo approaching long before she'd laid eyes on him. It was if her body had some kind of Raizo radar and would begin to tingle whenever he was anywhere in the vicinity. Now they were sitting inches apart in the cab of the truck and Mika feared the truck would spontaneously combust, or at the very least she would. Mika cleared her throat and let down the window so the fresh air could circulate through the truck, she really needed all the help she could get.

"Mika are you Ok?" Raizo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" Mika said with a faint smile not meaning a word of what she was saying. They rode along not talking but the silence proved to be to much for Mika, it only amplified his presence, so she began to ramble on about everything and nothing. She commented on the scenery and the weather and made a few attempts at jokes, all of which fell flat. Being around Daniel seemed to have loosened Raizo's tongue as he turned and asked "Mika why do you work so hard at the mission?" Every time he saw her there she was always busy bouncing from one activity to the other without hesitation. Mika stopped her meaningless chatter to answer his question.

"It's part of who I am, its something my parents passed on to me and I'm passing it on to others. My parents were wonderful, my dad was a burglary detective and brought a lot of his work home with him. Because I had an insatiable curiosity about anything and everything he'd let me help. He started by sending me on simple fact finding missions about an object. I would scour the internet and the libraries until I had the thing thoroughly researched. It turned out that I had a natural ability for fact finding and filtering out things other people missed. I became a sort of intern with the police department and began to do research for them which led me to being hired by Europol. And my mom, she was always busy in the community and at church always helping or doing for others. We would feed the homeless, hold clothing drives, hand out blankets, we did whatever was needed at the time. My parents wanted me to know how blessed I was and to be aware that there was always somebody else who was having a hard time and in need of help. I had a wonderful childhood. Then my freshman year of college my parents died. We were having a lot of bad storms that year. One of the storms produced a tornado that tore through the city without warning and my parents were killed along with others who were caught off guard and could not find shelter in time. When I got the news that my parents were dead I was devastated and I was angry. I was angry at God for letting my parents die, of all people. My mother was the most giving person I'd ever known, how could He let that happen?"

"So you're an orphan like me?" Raizo asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Mika said. She'd never thought of it that way before but realized for the first time they actually had something in common.

"I'm sorry about your parents" Raizo said sympathetically.

"Thank you" Mika replied smiling back at him.

"Are you still angry?" Raizo asked knowing that anger was a great motivator.

"Not anymore" Mika said. "The town held a memorial for the victims of the storm. I was still caught up in my misery when I noticed two little children, they couldn't have been any more that five and seven. The looked so sad and lost. They were brother and sister and their parents had been killed as well. They were going to have to leave the only life they knew and start a new one in a new place with relatives they barely knew. That's when I realized how selfish I'd been. At least I'd had my parents until I became an adult. I had the opportunity to benefit from their love and their guidance but for these children all of that was cut short. I realized I was blessed to have had my parents for the length of time I did. I decided then to stop wallowing in self pity. So when I was assigned here and met Sister Olivia and Brother Henry it was a perfect fit. It's my way of carrying on my parents legacy." Mika looked over to see Raizo smiling at her and suddenly the tension between them eased.

Mika and Raizo reached the town and began their rounds going to various establishments picking up clothing donations. Raizo would not allow Mika to lift a finger. Whenever she tried he'd simply tell her "that's what I'm here for." On their last stop Mika had to park the truck on the opposite side of the street since there was no parking in front of the building. This last stop turned out to be their biggest load. There were several large bundles of clothing to be loaded unto the truck. When Mika reached for a bundle Raizo deftly caught her hand preventing her from picking up the load. "Come on Raizo we can be done in half the time if I help" Mika complained. Raizo lifted several bundles of clothing with ridiculous ease and looked at her and said "not really" as he sauntered off towards the truck. Mika let out a huff of frustration as she watched Raizo go back and forth loading the truck. Raizo was down to the last load when Mika decided she'd had enough. She was a grown woman and she was not going to let Raizo dictate to her what she could or could not do. Mika grabbed the last bundles of clothing, which were a little heavier than she'd realized, and headed towards the truck. Midway across the street the owner of the establishment rushed out to pile on a few more items before they left and Mika turned to collect them.

Raizo had just placed the load on the truck when every fiber in his being went on alert. Raizo heard two things simultaneously, Mika's footsteps as she began to cross the street and the sound of a speeding car that was barreling down the street out of control headed straight for Mika.

Mika was preoccupied with balancing the added load and stepped further into the street unaware of the pending danger. Raizo without any hesitation leaped into action. He reached Mika in mere steps lifting her off the ground as they sailed through the air out of the way of the car, hitting the ground hard and rolling to a stop against the curb of the street. Raizo cradled Mika's body with his own as he looked down at her. "Mika are you Ok?" Raizo asked anxiously. Mika looked at him wildly not answering. Both her breathing and her heart rate were erratic. Raizo knew that if she didn't slow her breathing she would hyperventilate and pass out. He could hear her heartbeat roaring in his ear as if it were his own. "Mika I know you're frightened but everything is alright now" Raizo said to her calmly. "Mika I need you to slow your breathing" Raizo said to her as she took shallow gulps of air. "I need you to inhale and exhale with me, do you understand?" Raizo asked as Mika nodded her head in understanding. Her first few breaths were shallow and labored but soon she was inhaling and exhaling to Raizo's rhythm as she followed his lead. Her breathing finally under control Mika reached up and wrapped her arms around Raizo's neck. Raizo stiffened at first but could not resist the warmth of her body against his nor her need for comfort as his arms circled her body and pulled her close.

"Oh God Raizo you saved my life!" Mika said as she looked at the wrecked car that had smashed into a parked car alongside the street, the sight of the car causing her to tremble. Feeling her shudder, Raizo lifted her into his arms and carried her across the street placing her in the passenger seat of the truck. Mika was reluctant to let go of him and Raizo didn't mind. He liked the feel of her in his arms. Finally calm Mika unwrapped her arms from around Raizo's neck and slumped against the seat. "I guess I should have listened to you, huh?" Mika said.

"Yes, you should have" Raizo responded as he looked her over for injuries. They'd hit the ground pretty hard and he knew she'd have some bruises and would be sore by morning. Raizo decided to take Mika home since they were in town. Raizo knew how to drive, and better than most, yet another skill provided by Ozunu.

When they reached her place Mika wobbled as she got out of the truck. Raizo promptly scooped her up and carried her up the flight of stairs to her apartment and placed her gently on her feet at her door. "Give me your key" Raizo instructed Mika. Upon receiving her key Raizo leaned over Mika to unlock her door. Mika momentarily felt suffocated by the heat of his body but in a way that urged her to surrender rather than resist. Partly out of gratitude and partly out of not being able to resist the temptation of what his nearness was doing to her, Mika reached up and cupped Raizo's face in her hands. She then tiptoed and placed her lips on his, her tongue caressing the crease of his lips allowing her just enough entrance to nibble his upper lip as she ended the kiss. "Thank you, Raizo" Mika said as she entered her apartment and closed the door. This time it was Raizo's heart that beat erratically and he who wobbled as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Raizo walked down the steps of Mika's apartment slowly while his mind tried to process what his body was feeling. Tingling waves of warmth had coursed through his body at Mika's kiss. Raizo put his hand to his lips that still bore the sensation of the feel of her lips on his.

The next day was Saturday and Raizo rose earlier than usual and went to the dojo. The memory of Mika's kiss had played itself over, and over through out the night in Raizo's head and Raizo was more than ready to release his pent up energy. Once at the dojo Raizo engaged in his training with far more aggression than usual and it did not go unnoticed by Master Fumito. "Easy young ninja, it is better to embrace ones emotions rather than beat them out."

"I have no emotions" Raizo responded while continuing his maneuvers.

Master Fumito stepped in front of Raizo and blocked his next blow. Raizo stopped abruptly and glared at the Master.

"We all have emotions and we all feel emotions like the anger you now feel at my interrupting you."

Raizo turned from Fumito and wiped the sweat from his face in an attempt to hide his reaction.

"There is no need to hide. Emotions are natures gift to man allowing him to enjoy the beauty of life, to savor the joy of love and to mourn in sadness when grieved. It is not a question of emotion , it is a question of life. Are you living young ninja, or are you simply alive? Fumito asked as he bowed and walked away.

His energy spent and in a better frame of mind, Raizo finished his workout with thoughts of Mika. He knew she'd be in pain this morning and asked Master Fumito for some natural remedies to help her recover. Raizo left the dojo with an assortment of remedies for Mika as he headed toward her apartment.

Mika awoke with a groan of pain as her body protested her movement. She was sore, stiff and bruised. Mika placed her hands over her face as the memory of the day before came flooding back. How Raizo had saved her life without hesitation or any concern for his own safety. And the kiss, Mika groaned again remembering her kiss, she could still feel the sensation of her lips on his "Mika stop!" she chided herself. Then she began her morning prayer. She thanked God for sparing her life and for Raizo being there to save her life. She also prayed for his safety and protection. Even though she did not know the details, she knew Raizo had come from and lived a harsh life and she prayed that only good things would come his way from now on and committed herself to doing all she could to make that happen. Just as she finished her prayer Mika heard a knock at her door. She grabbed her silk robe and tied it hurriedly around her waist as she went to the door. Mika looked through her peephole to find Raizo standing at her door. Mika opened the door and was nearly floored by the charge of electricity that filled the air. Raizo stood tall and broad shouldered in a black t-shirt that molded his muscled torso narrowing at the waist as it disappeared inside the waistband of a pair of black athletic pants that graced his long powerful legs.

Raizo on the other hand, stood momentarily stunned at the sight of Mika as she opened her door. Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders, resting on the emerald green robe she was wearing. Her robe had inadvertently slipped down exposing one smooth mocha shoulder and it opened slightly down the middle giving Raizo a glance at her shapely legs and thighs. The sound of a neighbor's door closing snapped the two of them out of their mutual admiration of the other.

"Uhmm, Raizo what are you doing here?" Mika asked him.

"I came to see how you were feeling?" Raizo replied.

"Oh, I'm fine" Mika said as she suddenly became aware of the disarray of her robe and winced when she reached to pull it close.

"You're in pain" Raizo stated as he entered her apartment.

"Really Raizo, I'm fine" Mika insisted.

"Where does it hurt?" Raizo asked ignoring her protest.

Mika was going to insist yet again that she was fine until she found herself engulfed in the chocolate depths of his eyes and the words came spilling from her lips as if he'd given her a truth serum.

"My shoulder" Mika said as she touched her right shoulder with her hand. Raizo took her hand and led her to the couch for her to sit. Mika had been so caught up in the surprise of finding Raizo at her door that she hadn't noticed the brown paper bags he was holding in his hands that now sat on her coffee table. "What's that?" Mika asked as Raizo pulled a jar out of one of the bags.

"It's a balm, it will help with your pain. Can you show me where it hurts?" Raizo asked. Mika nodded and turned her back to him and pulled her robe down her shoulder exposing a dark purple bruise that spread across the back of her shoulder. Raizo reached up and pulled down the spaghetti strap of her camisole, his fingers trailing across her shoulder. His touch was featherlike and gentle leaving soft waves of pleasure where his fingers touched. Mika gasped at the unexpected sensation of his touch as he spread the sweet smelling balm across her skin. "Did I hurt you?" Raizo asked concerned.

"Uh-Uh" Mika replied, afraid to trust her voice to speak as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from releasing the moans of pleasure that were threatening to erupt from her lips.

Raizo had suspected Mika to be in pain despite her denial and his suspicion was proven correct when she winced while pulling on her robe. Raizo's only intentions when he entered her apartment was to bring her relief but all of that changed the moment he touched her. Raizo was drawn to the mahogany hue of her skin and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he ran his hands across her skin. The more of her he touched, the more he wanted to touch. His hands longed to caress her from shoulder to shoulder and further still down the length of her back. Without realizing it Raizo's soothing touches turned to sultry caresses. Raizo felt his body began to lose control as he trailed the last caress down her arm. Raizo took a deep breath and pulled the robe up Mika's shoulder as he stood and walked over to the window across the room taking deep controlled breaths.

Mika felt an unexplainable sense of loss when Raizo pulled the robe back onto her shoulder and walked across the room. There wasn't a part of Mika's body that was not humming from the sensation of Raizo's touch. At a loss for words, and possibly having lost her mind, Mika simply said "thank you" softly, as she stood and went to her room to change.

When Mika emerged from her room Raizo began to understand why people called on God for help as he felt his body weaken yet again at the sight of her. The jeans Mika was wearing hugged her hips and cradled her shapely thighs. The button down shirt she was wearing was oversized but skimmed the mounds of her breast and spanned out seductively over her hips hinting at the promise of what lay beneath. _Deep breaths for control, _Raizo thought to himself when Mika walked past him and he couldn't help but notice the sashay of her shirt that clung to her rear.

Mika was surprised to see Raizo had been busy in her kitchen. On the kitchen table was a plate laden with fresh fruit, bagels and pastries. "Raizo, you didn't have to do this" Mika said appreciatively as she sat at the table.

"You have to eat Mika" Raizo replied.

Mika noticed that there was only one setting at the table. "What about you Raizo, where is your food?"

"I'm not hungry" Raizo replied.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with that buddy" Mika said as she stood and walked gingerly to the cabinet to get another plate. Mika placed half the food onto it and sat it in front of Raizo. "You need to eat too Raizo" Mika said with a smile. "My hero needs to stay strong and healthy just in case he has to save me again."

Mika was rewarded with a slight smile from Raizo as he complied and began to eat the food. Mika tore off a piece of blueberry bagel and popped it in her mouth followed by a sip of tea. "Raizo this tea is delicious" Mika complimented as she continued to eat.

"And it is good for you" Raizo informed her.

"I didn't realize I was so hungry" Mika said as the food disappeared from her plate and she drank the last of the tea.

Her body tended to and her stomach full Mika's natural curiosity sprang to life as she asked "What was it like for you Raizo, growing up in an orphanage?" The words were out of her mouth before she could consider what it would mean for Raizo to answer her.

Raizo was silent for a moment and began to realize it was hard for him to deny Mika anything, so he answered her simply because she asked.

"It was difficult" he replied.

"How so?" Mika asked genuinely concerned.

"We had rules and we had….duties. If you broke a rule or failed at your assigned duty you were punished."

"I'm sorry Raizo, that's terrible" Mika said yawning. "I don't understand…" yawn "how someone can be so cruel to a child…" yawn. "Oh my, I don't know why I'm so sleepy" Mika stated and swayed a bit when she stood up, and Raizo moved to her side.

"It's the tea. It's a natural muscle relaxant and will help you with the your sore muscles and stiffness" Raizo informed her.

"Raizo! Why didn't you tell me?" Mika asked and would have been indignant if the room would stop swaying to and fro and she could resist the pressing urge to close her eyes. "I never would have drank that tea if I'd known."

" I know, that's why I didn't tell you. You have to rest Mika and allow your body to heal."

Mika swayed again and Raizo lifted her into his arms. Mika wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his shoulder as he carried her to her room. Raizo leaned over to lay Mika on her bed but when he began to rise Mika tightened her arms around his neck. "No Raizo, don't leave" she said as she increased the pressure on his neck and pulled him down unto the bed. Raizo could have easily left but Mika's request proved too great a temptation for him to resist.

Raizo awoke from the most peaceful sleep of his life. He was completely at ease and relaxed. He looked down at Mika who was snuggled against him, her face resting in the crook of his neck and her leg wrapped around his. During their sleep Mika's shirt had risen above her waist and Raizo found his hand resting on her bare back. What happened next was purely instinctive and driven by a need Raizo had no desire to deny. Raizo lay his hand flat on Mika's back absorbing the warmth of her body. He then ran his hand up the middle of her back in a gentle caress and was rewarded by a sultry moan from Mika as he continued his exploration. Raizo looked down at Mika and saw an inviting desire and warmth light her eyes as she looked back at him. Remembering Mika's kiss, Raizo leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Raizo had only been kissed by one other person, Kiriko. Kiriko's kiss had been bittersweet. Pleasure and pain inseparably intertwined leaving the residue of a promise that could never be fulfilled. It was nothing like the kaleidoscope of sensations he was drawn into as Mika's lips gave to his and he got his first taste of her. It was immediately addictive as he drank from her sweet nectar. Raizo's hands circled Mika's bare waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Raizo had never been this close to anyone before without having to fight for his life. He'd never experienced this type of closeness and comfort, and he'd never had his body strain for release as it was doing now, and the affect was sobering for Raizo as his body unashamedly responded to his desire. Raizo broke the kiss leaving Mika confused by his sudden withdrawal. Mika looked at Raizo and saw the war of emotions reflected in his eyes before they shuttered over with control.

"I have to leave" Raizo stated.

"But, why Raizo" Mika asked as she grasped his wrist to prevent his leaving.

"Look, I know neither of us intended for this to happen" Mika continued "and it was a bit much but that's ok, Raizo, we can slow things down. You don't have to leave." Mika looked at him and saw that his eyes, that were moments ago, clouded with passion and desire were now clear as ice. Mika lowered her head into her hands in a moment of frustration "Raizo, I don't understa…" Mika began as she looked up to find Raizo gone.

Raizo emerged from the shadows of Mika's apartment building. He'd stayed there and watched her until she turned out her lights and went to bed. He knew now was the time for him to leave. Raizo had never believed himself capable of true emotion let alone desire, but things had changed somehow, and one thing he could not do was drag Mika into his dark world. For reasons unknown to him, Ozunu had not caught up to him yet, but he knew that would not last. He could never allow Mika or the others to know who he really was nor could he risk the safety of their lives.


	12. Chapter 12

It was near noon when Mika awoke the next morning, no doubt due the tea Raizo had given her. Mika rolled onto her stomach and placed her head in her hands "Lord what is going on here?" Mika asked while pondering the events of the night before. She was partly exhilarated, partly embarrassed and utterly confused. She had never responded to anybody the way she'd responded to Raizo. She hadn't intended to verbalize her wanting him to stay but her tongue had somehow managed to out maneuver her common sense. There was an honesty and purity in his touch she'd never experienced before and it awoke a hunger in her she didn't know existed. His touch was tentative and gentle at first but grew more bold and confident with each reoccurring stroke. Mika had awaken to the most wonderful sensations coursing through her body that lit a flame that soon burned out of control. Then suddenly she was left with the cold reality of his retreat. How could a person burn with passion one minute and be cold as ice the next?

Mika took Raizo's advise and let her body rest for the remainder of the day. Her mind however, was a different story. Raizo was proving to be her biggest puzzle yet and quite possibly the puzzle of her life.

If the time Raizo had spent in Mika's arms had been bliss then the last couple of days had been torture. There wasn't a part of him that did not ache to see her, to touch her and to feel her lips on his. His nights were filled with the image of Mika in his arms, their bodies intertwined only to have her ripped from him by black clad assassins then he'd awake in a cold sweat. This only served to convince Raizo that it was time for him to leave and to put as much distance between he and Mika as possible.

That Sunday Raizo sat in the back of the chapel which was something he did at times. Raizo found tranquility within its walls and would sit and absorb its benefits. He sat and listened to Hanz recite the 23rd Palsm.

"_The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever."_

It wasn't the first time Raizo had heard it. All the children were learning it, they repeated the verses throughout the day practicing in their efforts to memorize the verses and Raizo had even helped Hanz with memorizing his verses. Raizo couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when Hanz recited it perfectly. Raizo saw Hanz's mother Beatrice, beam with pride as well when he'd finished and Raizo smiled. The passage itself did leave Raizo with a sense of security, if any such principle could be applied to someone who's life mission was to kill.

The next morning Raizo secured all of the belongings he'd acquired in a duffle bag as he prepared to leave. Raizo descended the stairs and out the door into the crisp morning air.

"Going somewhere?"

Raizo turned to see Daniel leaning against the building

"What are you doing here Daniel?" Raizo asked.

" I had a feeling something wasn't quite right with you, Raizo. I have a sixth sense about these things, so here I am."

Raizo looked Daniel in the eye and said "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, well I can see that but why?"

" Its something I have to do" Raizo said with no further explanation.

"Did you tell Mika you were leaving?"

An unguarded flash of emotion crossed Raizo's face at the mention of Mika's name.

"Ah, you didn't tell her, huh? She's not gonna be happy about that Raizo" Daniel advised.

"Why should it matter to her if I leave?" Raizo asked trying to change the direction the conversation was going.

Daniel chuckled before he answered "You have got to be kidding me, right? Raizo even Stevie Wonder can see there's something between you two."

"Who's Stevie Wonder?" Raizo asked

"Nevermind, I'll explain later. Its not hard to figure out my friend. When you're around each other no one else seems to exist not to mention the fact that the past few days you've been more reclusive than usual, if that's even possible, and Mika hasn't been around. Did something happen between you two?" Daniel asked purely out of concern. He knew a bit of Raizo's past and he wanted to help his friend navigate through the unstable forces of romance.

Raizo wasn't going to lie to his friend but neither was he going to provide any details. "Things have changed, I have to leave to keep her safe. To keep all of you safe" Raizo replied.

"Raizo, I'm a grown man and I can take care of myself, you don't have to be concerned about me."

"Daniel, you don't understand, Ozunu is going to look for me and if he finds me here everyone will be in danger. Ozunu does not care about children, or nuns, all that matters is the kill and they will kill everybody. I have to leave Daniel." Raizo explained. Raizo turned to leave only to find Hanz standing in front of him.

"Raizo, are you leaving? He asked teary eyed.

"Yes, Hanz I'm leaving but I will be keeping an eye on you so you have to keep working hard at your soccer, and be good for your mom, understand?" Hanz nodded and removed the cross necklace he always wore from around his neck and placed it around Raizo's neck. "This will keep you safe" Hanz told him while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Hanz, I will never take it off" Raizo said as Hanz threw himself in his arms. Raizo hugged him tightly then stood and hoisted the duffle bag unto his shoulder as Daniel and Hanz watched him walk away.

The next day Mika was feeling much better and decided to go to the chapel first thing that morning. She needed the serenity and comfort being there brought her. Then maybe she'd be able to clear her head and sort some things out. When Mika reached the mission she went straight to the chapel. It was early and she knew not many people would be around. Mika sat at the front of the chapel internalizing the peace and calm she felt simply from being there.

"No!"

Suddenly the calm was shattered by a piercing scream that spurned Mika into action. As Mika walked to the entrance of the chapel she saw Beatrice, Hanz's mother lying on the ground blood trickling from her nose and mouth. Standing above her was a tall man with brown hair dressed in a business suit, his hands still clenched. Mika watch horrified as Hanz ran to his mom's defense only to be flung to the ground beside his mother. The man then reached down and grabbed Beatrice by the hair and yanked her to her feet "did you really think you could hide from me? Did you really think I wouldn't find you, Beatrice?

"Sebastian, no! Please! I'm sorry" Beatrice pleaded as he drew back his fist to hit her again.

Mika drew her pistol from the waistband of her pants as she rushed down the chapel steps and placed it to the back of the man's head, who had not heard Mika approach him from behind.

"Let her go!" Mika ordered.

The man released Beatrice and she fell to the ground embracing Hanz and drawing him closer to her.

"Mmmm, what a seductive voice" the man leered "but what if I don't want to?" he asked as Mika felt the cold steel of the barrel of a gun pressed against her neck. From her view inside the chapel Mika had been unable to see the entourage of men that accompanied him and was surprised by this turn of events.

"You can be dead pretty lady, if I choose" the man threatened.

"Ladies first!" Mika retorted refusing to back down as she chambered a round, the click of her pistol resounding in the air.

"Let her go!"

Mika heard Raizo's voice and her eyes snapped in his direction to see him standing in front of them. Raizo had been nearly off the property when he saw the caravan of vehicles approaching. As he watched the vehicles pass an uneasy feeling settled in his gut and he began to double back. He could hear and see what was going on but was too far away to do anything. He didn't know Mika was there until he saw her exit the chapel and pull her gun. Raizo began to sprint in her direction, slowing only enough to not alert them of his approach. Now he stood looking at Mika, a gun pointed directly at her.

"Well, what do we have here? Another player to the game, but that still doesn't make it even does it?" Sebastian said as one of his men stepped forward with a dagger like knife in his hand and approached Raizo. The man began to twirl and toss the knife expertly from hand to hand, weaving from side to side as he prepared to attack. The man lunged at Raizo who leaped into the air twisting his body as he delivered a round house kick that made contact with the man's jaw sending blood spewing from his mouth onto the ground. The man rose to his feet, lunged forward and swung the knife at Raizo's face. Raizo side stepped the knife, grabbing the man's wrist pulling it back, which was followed by the sound of breaking bone, as he took possession of the knife. Raizo continued to twist the man's arm around and up his back as the hand with the knife began its decent towards the man's throat for the kill.

"Raizo no!" Sister Olivia yelled, who'd come out when she heard the commotion.

The knife stopped, the blade resting on the man's throat as blood trickled from the knife point. Raizo stood breathing hard as the ninja in him fought for release to finish the kill. It took a mental and a physical effort for Raizo to cease his action as he shoved the man to the ground. Just then Daniel stepped forward with a double barrel shotgun aimed at Sebastain's head. "Game over, take your playmates and go home. Trust me, I will not miss if I pull this trigger" Daniel stated.

"Round one goes to you" Sebastoan said. " Let her go" he ordered his man as he turned to look at Mika. "Ahh, you're as beautiful as you sound" he said as he reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Touch her and you die where you stand" Raizo threatened.

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender and turned to walk away but stopped short as the knife Raizo was holding landed at the tip of his shoe.

"You forgot something" Raizo said as he began to walk towards Mika.

Sebastian and his men loaded in their cars and left.

"Are you Ok?" Raizo asked Mika when he reached her.

Mika did not respond and Raizo could feel her trembling as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Mika was a Europol agent but she was a researcher not a field agent. Knowing how to handle and fire a gun was part of her training and they were instructed to carry their firearm on them, however, Mika had never had to draw her weapon on anyone, until today. Two near death experiences in as many days had pushed Mika near shock. "Mika, I need you to focus on my voice, can you hear me?" Raizo asked knowing Mika was close to the edge. Mika did not respond and Raizo tried again "Mika, look at me" Raizo said as he gently guided her chin upwards to his face. Mika blinked as recognition dawned and the shock began to fade away. Mika looked at Raizo with bewildered eyes and he responded to her need for comfort by pulling her into his arms. Raizo felt her begin to calm and then she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Mika pushed away from him; her eyes focused on the duffle bag he'd thrown to the ground. "You were leaving?" she asked "you were going to leave without saying a word?" she asked astonished. This new revelation kindled a fire in her that had nothing to do with affection. "Fine, Raizo, fine" Mika said as she walked over to the duffle bag and picked it up. "If you want to leave then go!" she said throwing the duffle bag at his feet and walking away.

Daniel walked up to Raizo and said "I told you she wasn't going to like it, but we have bigger problems on our hands."

"What?" Raizo asked as he watched Mika walk off.

"Sebastian Stein" Daniel answered. "Sebastian Stein is the criminal vein in this area. He deals in everything from drugs to women and its rumored he deals in human trafficking as well, and he just threatened your girl." Daniel informed him.

"What do you mean?" Raizo asked still looking at Mika.

Daniel nodded his head in Mika's direction "Uh, Raizo, that's a lost cause for now, come on, we need to talk" Daniel said as he and Raizo began to walk towards the chapel.


	13. Chapter 13

**After making sure Hanz and Beatrice were ok, Mika left. Mika offered a prayer of thanks to God, once again for sparing her life. Mika couldn't fully explain her actions after hearing Beatrice scream. She knew part of it was due to her training. Responding to Beatrice's cry for help was automatic and what she saw was enough to make her trigger finger itch. She did not expect, however, to find herself at the other end of a gun barrel. Surprisingly, she was not afraid. She was prepared to protect Hanz and his mother at all cost. It was as if an internal strength sprang forth from within her and gave her the strength to stand her ground. Then suddenly Raizo was there, the answer to her silent prayer. She should have been frightened or repulsed by what she saw him do. The sound of breaking bone and the show of deliberate violence from Raizo should have alarmed her but it didn't. Strangely, in watching Raizo the possibility of death was inevitable and accepted. The odd thing about it, is there was no malice in his actions, only purpose, one action warranted another, and yet another until the purpose was accomplished. And in it death would come in graceful motions of movement that inexplicably joined beauty and death as one. **

**Once it was over Mika had the adrenaline crash of a lifetime. The combined events of the past days crowded in on her and the only thing that kept her grounded in reality was the strength and security of Raizo's embrace and the sound of his voice. Then she saw the duffle bag and she knew that he'd planned to leave and a new fire began to blaze, that of anger, betrayal and hurt. Mika wiped away the tears than had began to run down her cheeks. Mika had a few miles of open road in front of her, and she pressed harder on the gas pedal. Feeling the unrestrained power of the engine as the car surged forward, Mika increased the pressure on the pedal once again. She could think of no better way to tame the raging emotions within her than to burn rubber on the open road. Mika sped off headed for her office, it was time to find out just who this Sebastian was. **

**Raizo and Daniel walked back to the chapel to find Beatrice, her face battered and bruised, being treated by Sister Olivia as she wiped the blood from her face and applied ointment to her face along with words of comfort. Raizo felt a twinge of uneasiness as he stood before Sister Olivia. He would have killed that man had she not pleaded with him to stop. Ninjas were not trained to wound, they were trained to kill that was their only purpose and goal. However, the emotion in Sister Olivia's voice was able to block the ninja in him and allow conscious thought and choice to enter in and Raizo chose to spare the man's life-this time. **

**Sister Olivia finished with Beatrice and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she stood and walked towards Raizo. Raizo in turn, braced himself for the rebuke he was sure would come from her.**

"**Thank God you were there" Sister Olivia said looking Raizo in the eye. "Had you not been there I don't know what would have happened. You were truly the answer to my prayer." Then, taking on the custom of his culture, she bowed in gratitude before she left them alone with Beatrice. Raizo stood stunned by the complimentary words from Sister Olivia and her show of grattitude towards him. He did, however, question her judgement, there was no way he could ever be considered the answer to anyone's prayer. **

**Daniel walked towards Beatrice and kneeled in front of her. "Beatrice, can you tell us the connection between you and Sebastian Stein?" Daniel asked as gently as possible. Tears began to flow down Beatrice's face as she turned her head away from him. Daniel picked up one of the cloths left by Sister Olivia and began to wipe gently at her tears. "Now, now, there is no need for that Beatrice. We are all family here and families protect their own. There is nothing but love for you here. Now tell me what is your relationship to Sebastian."**

"**He owns me" she stated blandly her voice filled with shame. Daniel reached up and turned her face gently towards him, fire blazing in his eyes. **

"**If you thought he owned you before, I can assure you he does not own you now, tell me what happened to bring Sebastian here looking for you."**

**Beatrice sniffled and dabbed the tears from her eyes. "I was sixteen and a runaway. My parents were dead and my only relative was my mother's sister. I was young and rebellious and didn't want to do what she told me. I thought she was being mean and was too strict, so I ran away with my boyfriend. Things were ok for a while, we both had jobs at the local factory and life was pretty good. Then the factory closed and our money ran out. That's when I found out I was pregnant. I was elated to find out I was pregnant but I was afraid too because I didn't know how we were going to be able to take care of a baby. But Johnathan told me not to worry, that he would take care of everything and he did. He started bringing home groceries and bought me clothes, the rent was paid and I didn't have to work. He said he'd found a really good job and that I didn't have to worry about anything. Things were great, I had regular doctor visits and was assured the baby was fine. I was so excited about becoming a mother and then when I was about eight months pregnant I heard Johnathan talking on the phone. He thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I overheard him telling someone that everything with the baby was fine, that I was due to deliver soon and that they could take the baby once I delivered, just like they'd agreed. At first I thought I was dreaming, then I heard him ask if he would get the remainder of the payment when I delivered. Then I understood where all the money had come from, then I understood that Johnathan had sold my baby, I also understood that Johnathan did not love me or our baby. When Johnathan left, thinking I was still asleep, I ran away. I had a few dollars and I bought a train ticket and went back to my aunt. My Aunt Harriet welcomed me back with open arms, and soon after I had Hanz. Things were fine for a while, I found a job and was able to work and support us while my aunt babysat Hanz. Then one day on my way to work some men grabbed me and put me in the back of a car. Johnathan was sitting in the back seat. He told me that he'd been looking for me, that I owed him and he wanted the baby. I 'couldn't give Hanz to him so I told him the baby had died. He told me he'd take me for payment instead. That's when I met Sebastian. He made me part of his personal collection and my job was to please him and his clients." At those words the tears began to flow again as Beatrice continued with her story. "I only got through it because I thought about Hanz, that as long as Sebastian had me Hanz would be safe. After a while he began to let me have a little freedom, he'd sometimes let me leave for days at a time. That's when I'd sneak off and visit Hanz and Aunt Harriet. This worked well for years until one day about two years ago when I went to visit I found my aunt to be very ill. She died soon after, and I couldn't go back. I took Hanz and we've been on the run ever since." Beatrice finished as she placed her head in her hands and cried out right. Daniel rose in anger "I'll be damn!, that sorry son of a….." Daniel stopped himself, remembering he was in the chapel. Daniel walked over to Raizo and pointed towards Beatrice "Do you see what we're dealing with here? He did this to an innocent woman and her child. All she did was run away to protect her child and he hunted her down. I can guarantee you he has much more in store for Mika. I wouldn't be surprised it he didn't already have a buyer lined up."**

**There were a lot of things about this new life Raizo didn't understand but one thing he did understand was the underbelly of society, it was his workplace. He knew that leaving was out of the question. He had to stay and protect Mika. **


	14. Chapter 14

AN_: Thank you all for reading and being patient with the updates. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews as well, they keep me going when I'm battling writers block :-)__. Pillar this chapter is for you it is longer than the last chapter by about 900 words. I hope you enjoy it :-)_

Mika had just finished her shower when she heard a knock at the door. She slipped on her robe, went to the door and looked through the peep hole. Mika breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Daniel standing outside. "Daniel, thank goodness its you" she said as she let him in. "I just got out of the shower give me a second to change, have a seat. You know I did some research on that Sabastian guy" Mika continued talking while she changed. "He's suspected of everything from racketeering to murder. The thing is no one can pin anything on him." Mika said as she began to walk back into her living room, "I'm sure he's not doing any of the deeds himself. No doubt he has any one of his many goons doing the dirty wor…" Mika's sentence was cut short when she walked into the living room to find Raizo standing there with Daniel.

"What are you doing here Raizo, I thought you were leaving?" Mika asked lifting her chin and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I decided to stay." Raizo answered.

"Oh, and why is that?" Mika asked.

Daniel sensed the verbal lashing Raizo was about to receive if Mika got started and he wasn't so sure he'd survive by the time Mika was finished with him.

"Because you need protection Mika" Dainiel interjected.

"And why do I need protection Daniel?"

"Because you threatened a mob boss and put a gun to his head Mika" Daniel said as he moved to stand in front of her. "You've done your homework, you know Sebastian Stein is nobody to play with. I can guarantee you he didn't take kindly to you butting into his business, not to mention putting a gun to his head. He's taken people out for a lot less."

"So what, is Raizo supposed to be my personal bodyguard?" Mika asked sarcastically.

"Can you think of anybody more qualified for the job?" Daniel asked.

"Don't you think I'm capable of taking care of myself? And anyway, how is this supposed to work Daniel, where is he going to stay and what about work?" Mika protested.

"No Mika, I don't think you can take care of yourself, not this time. Raizo is going to stay here with you and he will go to work with you, to the grocery store with you, hell, he'll even go to the bathroom with you if necessary." Daniel responded.

"That will not be necessary" Raizo assured her.

Mika continued talking to Daniel as if Raizo hadn't spoken. "So how long is this supposed to last?" Mika asked Daniel.

"Until the threat is over" he responded.

"Oh, come on Daniel!" Mika exclaimed.

"No, you come on Mika! You've done your homework and you know how dangerous Sebastian Stein is, we're not leaving you unprotected." Daniel insisted.

"I don't believe this" Mika said as she threw her hands up in exasperation and walked out the room shaking her head. Daniel looked at Raizo and said

"I don't care what she thinks, we are not leaving her unpro…." Daniel suddenly stopped as Mika came back into the room carrying a blanket and pillow which she threw at Raizo.

"You sleep on the couch." Mika said reluctantly.

"That's my girl" Daniel said as he walked to Mika and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "You know its only because I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, now get off me you big bear" Mika said as she gave him a playful shove.

Raizo watched the exchange between Mika and Daniel and longing tugged at his being. He longed to know what love felt like.

"So this is the plan" Daniel said. "Raizo is here with you day and night. He goes where you go Mika. I'll be around and about pulling surveillance outside."

"That's it?" Mika asked

"Yeah, for now anyway. Oh, and you two play nice" Daniel said, a smile tugging at his mouth as he left.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Mika turned to Raizo "I have to be in the office by eight so I get up early" Mika informed Raizo on her way to her room. "Don't make me late" she said before closing her bedroom door.

Morning rays of light played at Mika's eyelashes causing her to open her eyes. She yawned, stretched, rolled over and looked at her clock and jumped out of bed. It was 7:30. "Oh no!" Mika exclaimed as she rushed into the bathroom, pausing at the door as she observed Raizo sitting in the middle of her living room floor legs crossed, eyes closed in meditation and fully dressed. Mika closed the door with a frustrated thump.

Finally dressed Mika sat behind the wheel of her car as they drove to her office. Mika eyed Raizo from the corner of her eye as she drove. She was a frenzied mess because she woke up late and there he sat calm and cool as a cucumber. Her frustation building Mika could hold it in no longer.

"Raizo, the next time your watch tells you its at least 6 o'clock and I'm not awake, will you do me the favor of waking me up please?" she asked edgily.

"I don't wear a watch" Raizo responded.

"You don't wear a watch" Mika repeated, "so how do you know what time it is?"

"My body knows" Raizo stated.

"Of course, your body knows" Mika said sarcastically. "Silly of me to think you'd use a watch like everybody else" Mika mumbled as she pulled into her parking space.

"Follow my lead when we get into the building" Mika informed Raizo as they approached the office building. The building looked like any other multi-floor office building. There wasn't even a sign announcing what it was. Mika punched in her security code and entered.

"Good morning Miss. Coretti" a uniformed guard said as they approached the desk. "Looks like you're running a little late this morning" he said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, a little" Mika said with a forced smile. I'd like to sign in a guest"

"ID please" The guard instructed as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Uh, well you see Mr…er..uh…Johnson's ID was lost. He just flew in last night and uh…you know with the searches and customs and all, his uhm…his ID was lost. Mr. Johnson will be working with me as a consultant. I've already run his background and it checks out, otherwise he wouldn't be here" Mika said inserting a bit of authority in her voice as she lied. The guard looked from Mika to Raizo and ploped the clip board on the desk for Mika to sign in Raizo. Mika finished and the guard gave the clipboard a look over and said "welcome Mr. Johnson."

Raizo was busy surveying the lobby and didn't respond "Mr. Johnson…" Mika said as she nudged Raizo's foot with her own to get his attention "the man said welcome. I'm sorry he has a bit of a hearing problem" Mika said as Raizo acknowledged the guard by shaking his hand.

"Johnson?" Raizo questioned Mika as they entered the elevator. Mika rolled her eyes as she looked up at him "I know you're not giving me a hard time about the name. You and Daniel just sprang this on me last night. Besides, I'll doctor you up an ID, just make sure you answer the next time someone calls you Mr. Johnson.

Mika and Raizo got off the elevator on the 3rd floor. Raizo did a through scan of the floor as they walked down the hall to Mika's office. Like the office building itself, Mika's office was nothing out of the ordinary. A desk with a laptop and desktop computer sat in the middle of the room. File cabinets and other office equipment lined the walls. To the right there was an adjoining office that looked much the same as Mika's. "The first thing I have to do is make you an ID so you won't have any problems getting in the building. Mika took a seat at her desk and motioned for Raizo to do the same. She booted up her computer and pulled up the appropriate software. "I need you to look here at the camera" Mika instructed Raizo. Moments later Raizo's picture appeared on the screen and Mika was taken aback by his image. His raven locks rested softly on his forehead and framed his face. The depth of his mocha eyes shown with knowledge with a hint of innocence. His lips were parted slightly offering an unspoken invitation to warmth and heated passion.

"Get a grip" Mika mumbled under her breath to herself as she made adjustments on the computer.

"Mika?"

"Yes, Raizo" Mika answered while still making her adjustments.

"What is it you need to grip and do you need me to help?"

Mika stood looking at Raizo with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. _He heard that? He actually heard that! _Mika screamed to herself.

"No, Raizo you can't help. Now stop talking and be still so I can take your picture" Mika snapped.

Raizo watched Mika as she made his ID and he was fascinated. Mika moved about the office deftly between her computers, the files and the office equipment in her office. Her eyes were alight with energy as she sought out and found information. Organizing and arranging items according to her own necessities. Her body moving gracefully as she worked. Though Raizo was acutely aware of Mika he was also aware of the coming and goings on the floor. He'd taken a walk down the hallway and picked up on conversations and voices of the neighboring offices and was able to identify who belonged on the floor and who didn't. His ears picked up every whisk of the elevator door opening and the accompanying footsteps of those who exited. Wherever Mika went Raizo was close behind. He didn't follow her to the bathroom down the hall but he stood watch until she returned.

By the time they made it home Mika was thoroughly irritated. All day she'd been aware of Raizo's eyes on her and she couldn't move without him being practically on her heals. He'd even watched her go to the bathroom. Mika threw her purse on the living room table as they entered. Mika went into her bedroom and changed into sweats. Once changed Mika went to the kitchen to start dinner. She found Raizo, as she had that morning, sitting on the floor meditating. She'd had the most infuriating day she'd had in a long time and he was able to meditate. This only raised her frustration level up a notch. Mika went into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner banging dishes, pots and pans as she went along. And nothing….nothing was able to penetrate the bubble of calm that surrounded Raizo. He didn't even flinch. Didn't any of this phase him because it was driving her crazy!

Mika lay in her bed trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. It was unusually warm in her apartment. When she went to open a window Raizo had stopped her and told her to keep the curtains closed. So she lay in her bed sweltering and unable to sleep. She'd taken off as much clothing as she possibly could, all she wore was a pair of shorts and a tank top. Deciding to get something to drink Mika got up and went to the kitchen. Mika's steps slowed as she entered the living room that led to the kitchen. Raizo lay on the couch bathed in moonlight. Apparently the heat had gotten to him as well since he lay on the couch bare chest. As he lay there, the beams of moonlight beckoned her to come closer, Mika could not resist as she moved towards him. With what intentions she did not know. That's when she saw them, the scars that crisscrossed his chest and abdomen. The scars were raised and most of them were old, varying in shape and sizes. All of the frustration and irritation she'd been feeling left her as the realization of what she was looking at dawned on her.

"Oh God, Raizo" Mika whispered as she knelt before him. "Is this the punishment you were talking about? Is this what they did to you at that orphanage?"

Raizo lay on the couch with his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep. He'd been aware of Mika's presence from the moment she walked into the room. Now he prepared himself for what he'd see reflected in her eyes when he looked at her. Raizo opened his eyes and looked at Mika and what he saw in her eyes was pain. Not disgust or sympathy or pity, but pain. "How could anyone do this to a child. What could you have possibly done to deserve this?" Mika sobbed as she reached out and caressed the jagged flesh on his chest as if she could make it disappear by sheer will. Raizo flinched at Mika's touch. The tenderness of her caress was almost as painful as the slash of Ozunu's blade.

Raizo realized the tears she shed and the pain reflected in her eyes were for him. Something uncontrollable and fierce rose up in him in response to her compassion and tears. Raizo reached down and pulled Mika on top of him, resting her head on his chest. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was to stop her crying, to stop the tears she shed on his behalf. Raizo began to stroke her hair holding her in his arms and committing the feel of her in his arms to every inch of his body. Mika stopped crying and fell asleep and Raizo was soon lulled to sleep by the rhythm of Mika's heartbeat.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been working crazy overtime at work and I caught some kind of flu/cold bug along the way. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :-)

Mika found herself in a mist and when it cleared she saw Raizo standing before her. Suddenly she saw a red slash appear across his chest and blood trickel down his torso. At the same time she felt a sting of pain across her own chest. She looked down to see the same slash on her flesh. She looked up at Raizo and yet another slash appeared on him and the same injury manifested on her flesh again. Raizo stood still, not flinching or crying out. Mika was puzzled because she could feel his pain and it was excruciating, yet he said nothing. The slashes continued as did the pain for both Raizo and Mika until she felt she could take no more. Mika cried out in pain and as the tears fell from her eyes a white cloud appeared above her. The cloud descend down upon her and the pain immediately stopped. Mika looked down at herself and saw that the bloodied slashes were healed. The cloud lifted and Raizo stood before her. His body was covered in blood and open wounds. He reached his and out to her, pain and agony reflected in his eyes as he called her name. "Mika…Mika…Mika."

Mika woke to the sound of Raizo calling her name. Her eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was one of those horrid scars on Raizo's chest. The events of the night before and the dream flooded her memory. Mika began to gently stroke the scar until Raizo grasped her hand. Mika looked up to see Raizo with his eyes closed, an unguarded expression of pain on his face. Mika wasn't upset. She understood. She understood that Raizo had experienced tremendous pain that left more than his body scarred. She understood her purpose. She understood she was to be his friend, his comforter, and his support. The dream assured her that God had given her what she needed to help this wounded soul. Mika felt serenity and peace in her being that only God could reach. She understood and realized that up until now she had failed her purpose, had resisted and rebelled against it, but no more.

"Good morning" Mika said shyly as she began to disentangle herself and rise up off of Raizo. Raizo held her securely by the waist until she had her balance as he rose with her. "I…uh…should get ready for work" Mika said as she turned away from him and went to her room. Raizo watched Mika as she left and then sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Raizo was confused by the happenings of the night before. Mika shook something deep inside of him he didn't know existed. Such a fierce rising of emotion began to well up in him until the ninja took over and he was able to quell it. Her look of pain when she saw his scars puzzled him, as if she hurt with him rather than for him. _Why would she distress herself for me? _Raizo thought_. Because she doesn't know, she doesn't know who I really am. _The sobering thought entered Raizo's mind. He'd found himself drowning in her eyes this morning when she looked up at him. As if she'd drawn him into herself and was offering him a new world, a new life. One thing he was certain of, he would make sure no harm came to her.

The ride to work that morning was different from the ride of the previous morning. There was no frustrated tension mingling in the air. In fact, it was just the opposite. There was a calm serenity that enveloped them both as they sat side by side in the car.

"Good morning Miss Coretti" Stan the security guard greeted her as they entered the building.

"Good morning Stan" Mika replied in return.

"Good morning Mr. Johnson!" Stan said to Raizo loudly, his voice several decimals louder than when he'd spoken to Mika. Raizo stopped walking and looked down at Mika, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, Stan…umm…Mr. Johnson's hearing is much better, you don't have to yell." Mika advised him as she turned towards the elevator, a smirk playing at her lips. Once in the elevator Mika could contain her humor no longer and let out a yelp of laughter looking up at Raizo. "Oh God, I'd forgotten I told him you were hard of hearing. He actually yelled at you!" Mika said as her laughter bubbled over and she leaned against him. Raizo didn't laugh, but he felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he looked down at her. Their eyes locked and for a moment time stood still. Mika found herself raising on her tiptoes inching towards him and Raizo found himself being pulled down towards Mika as if by some unseen magnet.

Swoosh.

The sound of the elevator doors opening drew them both apart as they exited. Raizo walked in front of Mika, surveying their surroundings as they walked to her office. Raizo entered first keeping Mika close to him giving the office a once over before indicating to her that everything was ok.

Mika sat at her desk and began working, or at least she tried to work. Raizo's presence in the room was doing crazy things to her mind and her body. Her mind kept conjuring up images of her in his arms, his chiseled chest, his strength as he held her. And her body literally responded to the electricity and power that emitted from his body sending tingling shivers through her entire being. _Jesus, you have got to help a sista out, this is a bit too much, even for me. _Mika prayed as an idea suddenly made its way through her muddled brain. Remembering Raizo's meditation Mika rose from her desk and addressed Raizo.

"Raizo, you know you don't have to stay in the same room with me, you can use the other office." Mika suggested.

"I'm fine, Mika" Raizo replied.

_Yeah, but I'm not_, Mika thought to herself.

" Look, Raizo" Mika said as she nervously rubbed her hands down her skirt. "I'm used to working by myself and you're, uh, kinda distracting…"

"I'm disturbing your work, I understand" Raizo responded.

_No, you don't really understand, and thank goodness you don't! _Mika thought as she grasped onto the excuse Raizo gave her. Mika walked over to the other office and booted up the computer as Raizo followed her. "See, there's plenty of room, and you can use the computer." Mika said sweeping her hands across the room. "Uh, you can meditate and, uh, do what you do." Mika said as she positioned her hands in front of her in a karate chop stance and laughed nervously as she walked out the room. Raizo watched Mika as she left. Her hips seeming to move in slow motion as they swayed from side to side, his eyes traveling down the length of her legs as she exited the room. _Deep breaths for control. _Raizo thought to himself as he took a seat behind the desk. His eyes still fixed on the door.

The day ended as it had the day before, uneventfully. When they got home Mika stepped out of her heels and plopped down on the couch, Raizo followed suite. Mika crossed a leg over her knee and began to massage her foot.

"Your feet hurt?" Raizo asked.

"Yeah, a little" Mika answered smiling at him as she awkwardly continued her self-massage. Without warning Raizo reached over and took her foot placing it in his lap as he began to gently kneed her foot. The feeling of Raizo's hands on her flesh was so exquisite that Mika leaned back on the couch and let out an uncontrollable moan of pleasure. "Mmm, oh my, uhmm, that feels so good" Mika moaned softly, her breath catching as Raizo continued his ministrations. "Oh, ummm, ummm" Mika moaned as Raizo's hand began to trail up her leg. Mika suddenly became aware of the moans trickling from her throat and snatched her foot from Raizo's seductive grasp. "I have to start dinner" Mika mumbled as she jumped from the couch and rushed to her room. Raizo sat on the couch looking at his hands as if he were asking them what they were doing. Raizo saw how hard Mika worked and knew that she was not doing herself justice in trying to massage her foot, and he only intended to provide her with some relief. He didn't expect the low moan that escaped her lips when he touched her. The sound rippled through his body and he wanted to hear more. Her long, smooth leg was like a bronzed path inviting him to follow as his hand began to move upward toward her thigh and something instinctive took over his actions. Raizo leaned against the couch _DEEPER breaths for control_. Raizo reprimanded himself.

Mika and Raizo soon fell into a routine. Up early in the morning, then to work and back home again, only Mika made sure she did all of her undressing in her bedroom. Raizo made good use of the office, Mika would sometimes walk by and see him meditating. One day, on one such occasion, she saw him in the midst of one of his workouts. He was in a full headstand doing push ups. Mika had to blink, she didn't know that was even humanly possible. "Mercy!" Mika whispered as she looked on in awe and then had to move swiftly away as Raizo's head tilted up toward the door. Raizo lowered himself to the floor, a slight smile on his face. He knew Mika had been watching him and it gave him a certain sense of pleasure to know she'd been watching. Raizo heard the phone ring and Mika pick it up, he could also hear Daniel's voice on the other end. Raizo settled himself on the floor and began to meditate.

"Hey Daniel" Mika greeted her friend over the phone line.

"So, how are things going?" Daniel asked.

"Same as usual. You know I'm really thinking that all this really isn't necessary. It's been weeks and nothing. Daniel I don't think we need to do this anymore."

"I know how you feel Mika, but I just want to make sure. I've been pulling surveillance but I can't be there 24-7, I don't know, Mika…"

Even though Raizo was meditating he could still hear Mika's conversation. Just then Raizo picked up on footsteps stopping outside Mika's door. "Mika!" Raizo sprang up and ran into Mika's office where she was still talking on the phone. Raizo was only steps away from Mika when he heard the hammer of a gun draw back. Raizo dove on top of Mika knocking her to the floor as a hail of bullets exploded from the closed office door. Mika's screams echoed through the room in harmony with the splintering sound of bullets whizzing through the air. Raizo covered Mika's body with his own protecting her. As soon as the hailstorm of bullets stopped Raizo was on his feet and out the door in a flash. He saw the gunman running towards the stairwell, the man turned to see Raizo running towards him and raised his gun aiming it at Raizo, who was now only a few feet from him. Raizo took a running leap into the air extending one leg and propelled himself off the wall as his other foot swept around and knocked the gun out the man's hand. Raizo landed in front of the gunman and immediately delivered a kick to the man's chest knocking him against the wall. Raizo could still hear Mika's screams in his ear as he advanced towards the gunman. The man stared at Raizo, his eyes wide with fear raising his hands up in front of him. Raizo reached down and jerked the man up and he drew back his fist.

"Stop right there!" Raizo heard as he looked around and saw himself surrounded by police with their guns drawn.

"No!" Mika yelled. "He saved my life" Mika said as she stumbled down the hall, blood trickling down her face. "No, not him, the other one" Mika said as she pointed to the gunman. "Raizo, are you okay?" Mika asked as she swayed and crumpled to the floor.

"Mika!" Raizo yelled and moved towards her only to find himself stopped by a barrage of policeman. "Not so fast" one of them said as Raizo watched helplessly as paramedics swarmed around Mika and loaded her on a stretcher as they carried her out, an I.V. in her arm and an oxygen mask over her face.

Raizo was flanked on each side by policeman as they entered the lobby. Daniel was already there pacing the floor when Raizo and the policeman exited from the stairs.

"Whoa!, hold up, what's going on here. Why do you have him in custody?" Daniel asked.

"He's a suspect." One of the officers answered.

"A suspect?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Why are you holding Mr. Johnson?" Stan, the security guard came forth and asked the policeman.

"Mr. Johnson?, You know him?" the policeman asked.

"Ya, he works with Miss Coretti as a consultant.

"You can vouch for him?" the policeman asked.

"Yes, see, here is his I.D." Stan said as he pulled a copy of Raizo Johnson's I.D from his clipboard and handed it to the policeman. The policeman looked it over "Okay, Mr. Johnson" he said looking at Raizo suspiciously "You're free to go."

"Thank God!" Daniel murmured as he and Raizo left the building.

"Where's Mika, is she Okay?" Raizo asked Daniel anxiously as they walked towards the truck.

"They're taking her to the hospital and…I don't know if she's okay, Raizo, there was a lot of blood." Daniel answered grimly as he put the truck in gear and pulled off.

For the first time in Raizo's life he felt panic.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks much for the reviews, please keep them coming! This chapter is a short one but I promise lots of Raizo and Mika lovey dovey time in the next chapter :-)**

Raizo stood in the doorway of Mika's hospital room and for a moment he couldn't breathe. She lay in the hospital bed on white sheets, her head bandaged and eyes closed in unconsciousness. The only sign of life being the beep of the monitors in the room. In those few moments Raizo got a glimpse of what his life would be like without Mika. Looking at her, so lifeless, felt as if all the air in his world had been sucked out, as if someone had stolen his life's breath. Raizo knew Mika wasn't dead, he could hear her heartbeat but his mind was having a tough time reconciling what his eyes saw. She was so still.

Daniel stood in Mika's room talking to the doctor about her injuries and as the doctor left Raizo moved further into the room, his eyes fixed on Mika. Daniel reached out to put his hand on Raizo's shoulder as a show of support only to find it caught in a vice like grip as Raizo reacted.

"Hey Raizo, it's ok, Mika is going to be ok" Daniel said, understanding and patience showing in his eyes. Raizo relaxed his grip and let Daniel go.

"It was close, I'm not gonna lie to you bro. The bullet stopped just short of entering her skull. If you hadn't been there….." Daniel couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. "But… uhem… but she's going to be ok. The doctor says she will be in some pain at first and that she'll be weak. We just have to stick by her until she's better.

Raizo looked from Daniel back to Mika as he took a seat beside her bed. "I'm staying with her" Raizo said never taking his eyes off Mika. Daniel was not deceived by the ninja's stoic appearance. He'd seen the fury burning in Raizo's eyes and knew without a doubt that somebody was going to pay

Raizo remained with Mika through out the night. Raizo sat diligently by Mika's side keeping a vigilant watch over her. At one point Mika became restless, moving her head from side-to-side "Raizo… Raizo" Mika mumbled as her eyes fluttered open looking large and wild in her taunt face. Raizo could hear her heart rate rising and leaned over her. "Raizo, you're ok" she breathed in relief at seeing his face. "You're o…ok" she whispered once again, reaching up to touch his face before unconsciousness claimed her again. Raizo caught Mika's hand and held it gently as he laced his fingers with hers and felt the slightest bit of pressure from her in response. Something full and unfamiliar began to swell in Raizo's chest as he looked down at her.

The next morning Sister Olivia arrived. She looked at Raizo sitting beside Mika, his eyes never straying from her face, and Sister Olivia knew he'd not slept a wink though out the night. She walked over to Raizo and placed her hand on his shoulder, as calm as he appeared the nun knew he was hurting with and for Mika. "She's going to be ok, Raizo" she said soothingly. Raizo looked up at her and was immediately engulfed in the compassion and comfort that filled her eyes. Raizo released a sigh and rewarded her with a crooked smile.

"I'm taking over now, you've been here all night, go and get some rest" she gently ordered Raizo, and because it was Sister Olivia he left.

Rest was the last thing on Raizo's mind as he burst through the doors of the dojo and yanked two katana from their sheaths, swinging and jabbing the swords with deadly precision, his enemy clear in his mind's eye. Raizo spun around and released the swords in the air to plunge side-by-side in a wall across the room. Without hesitation Raizo flipped into the air, continuing his dance of death as his arms thrust forward, upwards and sideways delivering fatal blows to his unseen enemy. Raizo moved fluently as he slid on his knees and snatched up shuriken, spinning and whirling them in every direction, each one hitting its target with a final thud and splintering force as it sailed through the air. Exhausted, his rage temporarily spent, Raizo sat on his knees, his torso heaving as he gulped in air.

"Control! young ninja, control! Fury without control is failure. AGAIN!" Fumito demanded as Raizo rose to his feet and took a controlled breath before he defended himself from an oncoming blow from Fumito.

His workout complete Raizo sat on the floor across from Fumito. "I failed…. I failed her." Raizo confessed to Fumito his head bowed.

"Raizo, if you had reacted even a second later Mika would be dead, that would have been failure. You did not fail young ninja, you saved her life." Fumito leaned forward and looked into Raizo's eyes and said "There are many things you are able to control but life is not one of them. Life presents us with opportunities to thrive. When life offers you friendship and love you grab it, hold on to it and protect it at all cost."

"I don't know what love is master, I….I don't know how to love."

"Oh, but you will young ninja, you will" Fumito said as he rose to his feet and patted Raizo on the shoulder, a knowing smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks all for the reviews, they really help give me insight and encouragement.**

Mika spent her time in the hospital drifting in and out of consciousness and each time her eyes opened Raizo was there. His strength and stability comforting her. Interpol was non too happy with the attempt made on Mika's life and assigned agents to her for protection. They were well aware of Sabastian Steins' dirty dealings, but just as Mika's research proved, they didn't have anything on him, and the goon they had in custody wasn't talking. It seemed he'd rather face prison than Stein.

Mika opened her eyes once again from the depth of darkness she'd been residing, pleased to find herself in her own bed. Even though she didn't see him, Mika felt Raizo's presence as he hovered by her bedroom door. "Are you ok, Mika? How are you feeling?"

Mika looked at her hero standing in her doorway and smiled. "To be honest, I've felt better" she said wincing as she touched her hand to her head. Raizo stood there wanting to do or say something but not knowing what. Just as the awkward silence became painfully obvious Daniel stepped into the room. "Hey, there's my girl" Daniel said enthusiastically.

"Hey Daniel" Mika croaked out on a scratchy voice and began to cough. "I'm sorry" she said between coughs "My throat is really dry."

"I'll get you some water" Raizo offered as he left the room. Mika watched him leave and turned to Daniel _"What's wrong with Raizo?" _she mouthed not wanting Raizo to hear her. Daniel leaned in and whispered in her ear. "He thinks its his fault you were hurt" he replied.

"_Noo!" _Mika mouthed back, a frown pleated between her eyebrows. Before Daniel could respond Raizo entered the room with Mika's water and stepped forward to hand her the glass. Mika cupped Raizo's hand with both of her hands as she took the water. "Thank you" she said looking up at him with emotion in her eyes. Mika gulped the water and then tiredly sank against the headboard of her bed. "You're exhausted, you need to rest" Daniel said observing her.

"No... I'm... fine" Mika protested as her eyes began to droop.

"Shssh" Daniel said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. A twinge of envy raced through Raizo as he watched the tender exchange between Daniel and Mika . Daniel could sense Raizo's uneasiness as they left Mika to sleep and they entered the living room. "Raizo" Daniel said turning towards him. "Look bro, I know its tough seeing Mika like that but you have to stop blaming yourself. This is not your fault."

"Who says I'm blaming myself?" Raizo asked as he looked at Daniel blankly.

"Naw, man you can't pull that ninja emotionless crap on me, I know better. I told you I have a sixth sense about these things." Raizo opened his mouth to protest but closed it, a crooked smile resting on his face.

"Ahhh!"

Raizo and Daniel heard Mika moan and rushed to her room. Mika lay curled up on her bed, her hands to her head as she moaned in pain.

"Mika what's wrong?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"Ahhh, my head hurts" Mika moaned.

"I'll get your medicine" Daniel said as he rushed out the room.

Unable to bear seeing Mika in pain, Raizo sat on the bed next to her and stretched out beside her, enveloping her gently in his arms. "Mika, I want you to relax" Raizo said calmly in her ear as he placed his hands on either side of her temple and began to apply gentle pressure. Still feeling the tension in her body Raizo spoke to her gently "Mika, I know you're in pain but I need you to trust me. Relax. Now, take deep slow breaths." Raizo heard her inhale deeply. "Good Mika, now take another deep breath." Raizo heard her breathe in more deeply this time as her body began to relax against his. "Good Mika, that's it" he whispered in her ear while continuing with the gentle pressure at her temple and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. Daniel returned, placed the pills on the night stand and eased back to the door. He stood there watching them for a second, realizing his presence was no longer need, he quietly left the apartment. After a while Mika's breathing evened out and Raizo moved to leave "no" Mika whispered and snuggled closer to him. Raizo settled down beside Mika and placed another kiss on top of her head.

Mika woke to find herself in the warm security of Raizo's arms. Somehow during the night Mika had turned in her sleep and was now facing Raizo and now she lay looking at him. Mika reached out to smooth a raven strand of hair from his face allowing her hand to linger and then slide down his face in a gentle caress. "I trust you Raizo. With my life." Mika declared.

Raizo wasn't asleep but had remained still because he didn't want to wake Mika and because he didn't want to let her go. Her touch, when she'd caressed his face was so exquisite, he'd almost leaned into it. Then he'd heard her words, heard her say she trust him with her life. Needing to know if her words were indeed true, Raizo opened his eyes and saw the conviction of her statement reflected in her eyes, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment each was caught up in the other. Mika probing past the defenses she saw reflected in Raizo's eyes, gently asking for entrance and Raizo sank into the bliss and reprieve Mika offered. Mika reached out her hand to touch Raizo again, he caught it and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm. Raizo's lips on her skin was Mika's undoing as she gasped and pressed in closer to him. Intrigued and wanting, Raizo leaned down and brushed his lips against Mika's, and began to drink his fill as Mika returned his kiss. A sweet and exciting sensation began to course through Raizo as he pulled Mika closer to him. Mika's world was spinning out of control as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, seeking more of his sensual essence. Raizo could not get enough of her softness nestled against him as his hands sought more of her to touch. Raizo felt as if the sun, moon and the stars had all descended on his world at once. Pleasure unrestrained flowed through him as his body responded to stimuli too long denied. As his hands caressed of their own accord Raizo suddenly stilled as he heard a click at Mika's front door. Raizo's hands now had a different focus as he gently lay Mika down and moved off the bed in one motion. Raizo now stood to the side of Mika's front door as he watched the door knob twist, Raizo stood poised for action. As the door opened Raizo jumped in front of the door one leg already in the air as he prepared to deliver a debilitating kick to the intruder.

"Breakfast!" Daniel announced as he entered the room. "What the hell!" Daniel exclaimed as he suddenly found his face mere inches from Raizo's raised foot.

"Daniel!, what are you doing?" Raizo rebuffed as he lowered his foot to the floor.

"I brought breakfast" Daniel said holding up the bag in his hand for emphasis. "You were going to kick me" Daniel stated incredulously looking at Raizo.

"I was not going to kick you, I was going to kick the intruder."

"You were going to kick me!" Daniel repeated in the same incredulous tone.

"Daniel, I was not going to kick _you_-the intruder- I was kicking the intruder. Besides, the guards are supposed to call when someone is coming up" Raizo replied.

"I was trying to surprise you but its not a surprise anymore because you were going to kick me!" Daniel retorted.

"Daniel, I told you I was going to kick the intruder, which turned out to be you, but would not have been you if you'd had the guards call!" Raizo explained in an exasperated tone.

"What's going on here?"

Both Daniel and Raizo's heads whipped in the direction of the voice to see Mika standing in the room her hand resting on the wall for support.

"Mika, what are you doing? Get back in bed." Both Daniel and Raizo ordered simultaneously.

"I was trying to find out what-" Mika began as her knees buckled. Raizo caught and scooped her up in his arms before she could hit the floor. Mika lay her head on Raizo's shoulder as he carried her back to her room. "Oooh, why is the room spinning?" Mika mumbled as Raizo placed her on the bed and sat beside her.

"The room is spinning because you had no business getting out of this bed. What were you thinking, Mika?" Daniel reprimanded her.

"Daniel is right Mika, you should not have gotten out of bed" Raizo scolded in agreement with Daniel.

"Now wait a minute, the two of you sounded as if you were about to start World War III out there" Mika defended.

Daniel and Raizo looked at each other dumbfounded "naw!" the both replied simultaneously extending their fists for a fist bump, shaking their heads.

"You, young lady will not make a move from this bed without assistance. Is that understood?" Daniel asked sternly.

"Yes sir, I understand" Mika replied meekly.

"Good, now I'm going to get the breakfast I brought that was supposed to be a surprise" Daniel stated, his eyes on Raizo as he left the room.

"Are you ok?" Raizo asked Mika as he laced his fingers through her's, the question having a double meaning as both passion and concern shown in his eyes.

"Yes Raizo, I'm fine, like I said, I trust you with my life" she assured him as she leaned in and brushed his lips with a kiss.

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Sooo, I've been thinking that maybe this story is going to role over into an M rating, a lite M rating if I go there. **


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** _**Ok, so I have officially moved to an M rating. This is my first attempt at the M rating level. So please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanx!**_

Raizo awoke from his sleep with a start, sweat beading his forehead as the remnants of the nightmare receded. He looked over at Mika lying next to him, a ray of moonlight illuminating her features as she slept un-interrupted. Raizo no longer slept on the couch but beside Mika every night with her wrapped in his arms. Her scent, her being surrounded him, filled him; engulfing him in serenity and comfort. But Raizo couldn't escape Ozunu. He haunted him in his dreams and in un-guarded thoughts. Flashes of memory would assail him and hold him captive to his past.

Mika began to progress as the days passed. A barrier had been broken between her and Raizo and they now hovered between friendship and something more. Raizo couldn't put a name to the something more all he knew is that he never wanted to be without it or without Mika. Daniel was around constantly in support of both of his friends. He knew Raizo was not always the pillar of strength he presented even if he were unwilling to acknowledge it. He was, after all human no matter how much he denied it. Daniel often brought board games and videos to help distract Mika from her injury. Sometimes they would watch German T.V. and make up their own plots and dialog which usually ended up with them bent over in laughter. Raizo spoke fluent German but he remained silent not wanting to draw attention to himself or the probing questions that would follow, besides, Mika and Daniel's versions of the programs were far more entertaining.

A black luxury sedan with tinted windows sat across the street from Mika's apartment. Inside Sebastian Stein lowered a pair of binoculars from his face, his eyes a glow of cold fury. A simple hit, that's all, nothing complicated and they had failed. Europol agent or not, there is very little defense against a hail of bullets invading your personal space. But it seemed as if Agent Coretti had just that in the form of the Asian male they'd encountered at the mission. Now Stein stood embarrassed, the unsuccessful attempt on Coretti's life plastered all over television and the newspapers. Stein wanted revenge and he wanted it two fold.

"I want them both dead and I don't care how it's done. And get it right this time!" Stein ordered the men sitting in the car with him, the veiled threat hanging in the air as they pulled off.

Mika reached next to her as she woke and was not surprised that Raizo was not beside her. She knew he was meditating but she still missed him. She'd began to cherish the nights they spent together, Mika felt safe in his arms, as if that is where God created her to be. It was where she wanted to be, forever. Mika took a deep breath as realization dawned. She was in love with Raizo. Most likely had been from the first day she laid eyes on him. He didn't talk a lot but there was something in his spirit that touched hers, latched on to her and would not let go. And neither would she, she couldn't.

Mika got dressed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Raizo finished his meditation and joined Mika in the kitchen. Even though she was feeling better, Mika still experienced bouts of dizziness and Raizo made a point of always being near her to make sure she was ok. Even though he had a very practical reason for being at her side, it also gave Raizo an excuse to be near Mika. Once they'd finished breakfast they stretched out on the sofa, Mika lying on top of Raizo as they listened to music. "Mmm this is nice" Mika said as the mellow sounds of music wafted through the air. "My parents loved music. On Saturdays we would laze around the house and then my dad would put on music and we'd dance and lip sing to the music. We even had our own personal version of American Idol. My dad was usually the one who was voted off" Mika said with a chuckle. "What about you Raizo, what happy memories do you have from childhood?" Mika asked as she looked at him. Mika watched as the warmth in his eyes morphed into icy orbs. "I don't have any" he answered coldly.

"Raizo, you didn't just drop out of the sky. You had a life even at the orphanage and it's ok to share that with someone, good or bad. That's what friends are for. That's what I'm here for." Raizo didn't answer and Mika felt him stiffen, felt him withdraw. Just then the song changed to A Ribbon In The Sky by Stevie Wonder. Wanting to dispel the dismal mood Mika rose to her feet and pulled Raizo up with her bringing him close to her as her arms encircled his neck to bring him closer. "What are you doing?" Raizo asked.

"Dancing" Mika answered smiling up at him. "Place your hands here on my waist" Mika instructed as she placed Raizo's hands on her waist. "Now, give yourself to the music and just move with it. Allow your body to go where the music takes you. Mika rest her head on Raizo's shoulder and began to move to the rhythm of the music. "For so long for this night I prayed. That a star would send you my way. To share with me this special day, there's a ribbon in the sky for our love." Raizo didn't think it was possible for him to do as Mika asked but as her body flowed with the music he found himself unrepentantly caught up in the music and the lyrics of the song. Mika's movements were intoxicating and Raizo could not resist the pull of his heightened emotions. Raizo gathered Mika closer to him holding her gently, aware of every part of her body that made contact with his, sending exquisite sensations through his body and his soul. As the song continued its lyrical declaration of love Mika realized for the first time the depth of her love for Raizo. How it had come to be she could not explain but she knew, with him is where she belonged. As the song ended Mika looked up at Raizo and in seeing a moment of tenderness in his eyes Mika tiptoed up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. As Raizo returned her kiss they both became engulfed in heated passion that took them both by surprise. Raizo was caught up in a tidal wave of emotion and sensation he could not control. His mouth demanded more from Mika and she gave freely , her lips surrendering to his and her body melding into his. Their connection was honest and pure and became overwhelming. Mika pulled away from the kiss panting as she looked bewildered into Raizo's eyes, only to find the same emotion reflected in his. Mika couldn't speak and with shaky hands pushed away from Raizo and hurried to her room.

Mika paced back and forth in her room. She and Raizo had been close before and getting closer by the day but what happened in the living room was overwhelming. The kiss had been so intense and mind blowing that Mika couldn't tell where she ended and Raizo began. Mika was too restless to sit still and decided to take a shower, besides, she needed to wash her hair. Mika left her bedroom and entered quietly into the bathroom.

Raizo sat on the sofa, dazed, his eyes staring strait ahead. He was somewhat relieved that Mika broke their kiss because he was sure his body would have exploded. Sensations had run through his body unchecked and his chest began to swell with an emotion he could not identify making it hard for him to breathe. Raizo placed his head in his hands as he relived the kiss, desiring it and being wary of it all at the same time.

Raizo heard Mika as she'd slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Raizo was suddenly jolted into motion as he heard a crashing noise come from the bathroom. "Mika!" Raizo called as he rushed into the bathroom and froze in his steps. Mika stood naked in the shower, droplets for water dampening her skin from the shower head. She was the most beautiful thing Raizo had ever seen. All thought and logic was stolen from him as he took in her bare form. The swell of her breast that stood upright and pert. The flatness of her stomach as it descended into a curly valley nestled between her supple thighs.

A thousand volts of electricity shot through Mika's body as Raizo stood gazing at her. He stood in the bathroom doorway in only a pair of shorts, as if he were about to begin a workout. Mika, oddly was not embarrassed. "I was going to wash my hair but I got dizzy and everything kind of crashed as I tried to get my balance" Mika stated quietly as Raizo continued to stare at her in awe. Her voice, her words sparked movement in Raizo as he walked to the shower, picked up the shampoo bottle from the tub floor and stepped into the shower behind Mika. Raizo raised the bottle and squirted floral scented shampoo into her hair. His hands caressed her scalp gently as he washed her hair. Mika couldn't help but tremble as his hands elicited sensual sensations that traveled all the way to her toes. Raizo was mesmerized by the feel of her hair and the silky feel of her skin as he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and his hands trailed down her neck. He scooped her hair to the side and pressed his lips to her glistening neck. He could not stop there as his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up against him. Raizo moved one hand up to her breast and marveled at the weight and yielding suppleness that rested in his hand. He felt her nipple harden in his palm as he massaged the yielding flesh that was cupped in his hand. Going even further, his other hand caressed the inside of her thigh until he made contact with her covered valley. His hand explored as it moved smoothly across her womanhood finding a hidden opening that drew his hand into its sleekness. Raizo was captivated as his hands caressed and massaged her sweetness. Mika was trembling as she leaned against Raizo's taunt form. He was bringing wave after wave of sheer pleasure to her body and Mika needed more of him. She had to touch him, to feel his skin against hers. Mika moved her hands to Raizo's waist and gripped the material of his shorts and pulled them down as they dropped to the shower floor. Mika pressed her hands against his bare muscular thighs. Her hands moving and caressing in rhythm to the building ecstasy he created that was coursing through her body. Then she found him, her hand closing over the length of him. She heard him gasp as he leaned against the shower wall and she continued to caress his hardened length sending waves of electric bolts racing through his body. The sound of the water from the shower mingled in harmony with their cries of ecstasy as their passion began to build and build until shattering sensations erupted in them both. Mika almost doubled over as her limbs turned to jelly losing all strength in the aftermath. Raizo caught her and lifted her in his arms as he stepped out of the shower. "Oh, Mika, Mika" Raizo moaned as he pressed tender kisses to her forehead, eyes and mouth, Raizo lay Mika on her bed as he stretched out beside her, nestling her to his chest as they both drifted off into a sweet and contented slumber.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for the wait things have been busy. Thanks much for the encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. R&R :-)**

Fumito observed Raizo as he sparred with the men surrounding him. To the untrained eye he looked every bit the lethal weapon he was but Fumito saw different. The master observed hesitancy in the young ninja, of this he was both pleased and concerned. Pleased because it meant Raizo was finding himself and becoming his own person but the past still had a hold on him. He was concerned because this also left Raizo vulnerable and prone to lethal mistakes that could get him killed. If Ozunu did not find him before he could come fully into his own then all would be well. But any clan confrontation before that could prove fatal. Fumito walked onto the dojo floor ceasing the activity and looked at Raizo. "You must choose young ninja. You cannot be in two places at the same time. Decide who you are and where you will stand. You cannot be and have both" Fumito stated forcefully and walked away. Raizo knew exactly what Fumito was talking about. He'd never been in such a state as he was now. Being tied to one life yet longing for another, your boundaries and loyalties unclear. And it was taking its toll. The more he enjoyed Mika and her world the more Ozunu haunted him in both his dreams and waking hours. No amount of meditation seemed to alleviate his dilemma. He could not let go of one but neither could he live without the other.

Mika was recovering well and almost had a clean bill of health from the doctor. Her dizzy spells had subsided greatly and she was almost back to normal. Her relationship with Raizo had blossomed into this new and mysterious thing that kept her in a state of excitement and expectation. As high in the clouds as she was about this she also felt Raizo's reserve. She could literally feel him pull back, almost as if he were afraid of being happy, afraid of their happiness. But she took this in stride. She knew from the onset that their's would not be the typical relationship and she could and would live with that. As her mood improved Mika became playfull and began to play hide and seek with Raizo. Whenever he left the apartment, Mika would hide on his return hoping to jump out and startle him, to catch him off guard, but to date that had never happened because he always found her. The first time she did it she hid in the living room closet. The door was cracked ever so slightly so she could see his reaction and watched in amazement when after calling her name and she did not respond. Raizo stood in the middle of the room, closed his eyes and bowed his head as if in prayer and then suddenly as if someone had whispered the answer in his ear, his head snapped up, he opened his eyes and turned in the direction of the closet, walked to the door and opened it. Mika was stunned speechless, but never being one to give up, she'd hidden in nearly every room in the apartment only to be found time and time again. This time she'd chosen to hide underneath the bed, he would never find her there Mika thought as she he heard him enter the apartment. After a few minutes and he'd not found her Mika began to feel elated "ahh!" Mika screeched as she felt her ankles grasped and she was pulled from underneath the bed, her shirt ridding up as she was dragged across the floor on her stomach.

"How do you do that? How do you manage to find me every time?" Mika asked breathlessly as Raizo flipped her gently unto her back to face him.

"I can hear your heartbeat. As long as your heart is beating I will always find you, Mika." Raizo said, his eyes intense and clouded with passion as he looked at her. A shiver ran through Mika. She knew without a doubt he meant the words he'd spoken and she got a glimpse of the danger that was also part of him. Raizo intoxicated by her scent lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Raizo's tongue teased and tasted until Mika granted him entrance and all rational thought was abandoned for the heat that was quickly engulfing her body, mind and soul. Raizo's hands rested on her bare stomach and began gently caressing her, his hands moving up her body, pushing her bra up over her breast as he cupped them and began to caress her nipples. Mika gasped as a volt of pure ecstasy shot through her body. Raizo's mouth left hers and replaced his hands as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. His lips enveloped the small peak as he suckled one and then the other. Mika writhed in pleasure as his hands slid down her body past her stomach and inside the elastic waistband of the sweatpants she was wearing, his hand stroking her womanhood. Waves of pleasure washed over her and she cried out as his hand found its way past her panties and slid into her core. His hand began its own exploration,stroking her sensually, branding his touch to her body everywhere he stroked and caressed. His touch was gentle and unhurried as he coaxed her body higher and higher. Mika cried out and bucked uncontrollably as she crested over the edge. Mika lay panting as she drifted back to earth. They'd done a lot of this since the shower but they hadn't gone any further, they didn't need to. If he could take her to such heights with only this, Mika was almost afraid she'd be left a mass of quivering blubber if they went all the way. Besides, she wasn't one to take sexual intimacy lightly, especially with Raizo because she would not only be giving her body but her heart and soul as well. Even though he was very generous with her Raizo neither asked for or hinted for anything from her. If she initiated intimacy he would take over and leave her weak and sated as he cradled her in his arm.

Raizo held Mika, stroking her hair gently as she slept. He liked her body, the feel of her body against his, soft, supple and yielding . Her skin was silk beneath his fingertips and an excitement to his tongue. A whole new experience had opened up to Raizo the day of the shower and he liked it. He liked it too much and knew he could not allow himself that much pleasure, it would make him weak. He longed for her to touch him and each time she did he would absorb her touch into his body, just one single, sensual touch, and savor it until it became part of him. Touching her and bringing her pleasure was was the most wonderful experience of his life and even though his body ached for more, he could control his desires, he had to, otherwise he would be overcome by his weakness.

Europol called back its detail on Mika. It had been weeks and they'd not had a whiff of Stein anywhere. The Polizei had been alerted and made frequent passes by her apartment and Europol placed agents on her at night when possible. By this time Mika was beginning to suffer from cabin fever and insisted Raizo take her out for walks. There was a nearby park and they would walk there several times a week. On their first walks Raizo had been very alert and rigid as he was on the lookout for any type of threat towards Mika. Mika wanted him to relax and enjoy their time together so she arranged for agents to tail them when they went for their outings. This allowed Raizo to relax, a little, and they enjoyed the stores and vendors they passed on their way to the park. The park itself was lined with trees with a sizable pond gracing the middle of the park. It attracted all forms of wildlife as well as a large number of people who visited daily. On one such occasion Mika noticed a wedding party on the other side of the pond as she and Raizo sat on a bench feeding the ducks. Raizo noticed Mika looking across the pond and asked "what are they doing?"

"They're getting married" Mika said wistfully.

"Married?" Raizo questioned.

"Yes, married. You see the man and the woman love each other very much and they've decided they want to spend the rest of their lives together. They will join themselves to one another and forsake all others. They will vow to love each other no matter what and let nothing come between them" Mika explained on a whimsical sigh.

"Do you want to get married?" Raizo asked. Mika looked at Raizo and smiled, something shown in her eyes he could not identify as she answered him. "Yes Raizo, one of these days, but not today" she said as she grabbed his hand and stood as they walked back to the apartment.

Stein had been silent but he was not gone. He observed Mika and Raizo walking back to her apartment every bit the happy couple and it irked him. His blatant failure in the open together and happy for everybody to see. Stein hissed and sucked his teeth in disgust as they entered the apartment building.

xxx

"Alright people it people its party time!" Daniel exclaimed as he stood in Mika's door and walked inside.

"What are you talking about Daniel, we're not going to any party" Mika informed him sternly.

"Well, not a party per say but you two need to get out you've been cooped up too long. We'll just go down to the pub, have a some burgers and play a few games of pool. There's been no sign of Stein so let's go. That is unless you're scared Mika, it has been a while since I whooped your tail in a game of pool" Daniele challenged.

"Scared?, Me?" Mika asked incredulously. "Oh, I got your scared, come on its time I taught you a lesson you will never forget."

Mika, Raizo and Daniel walked to the pub and found a table and made their orders. The waitress brought over iced tea while they waited for their food.

"So Mika, how are you feeling, what does the doctor say about your condition?"

"I feel fine, Raizo's been taking good care of me" Mika said as she reached out and touched Raizo's hand. "The doctor says I'm almost recovered and can probably return to work in a few weeks."

Just then an up tempo song began to play and Daniel eyed Mika with a mischievous grin. "I think its time to test your recovery and fitness" Daniel said to Mika, "How bout it Mika, think you're up to it?"

"Up to what?" Raizo asked suspiciously his eyes darting from Daniel to Mika.

"The electric slide" Mika answered.

"What is the electric slide?" Raizo asked still confused

"It's a dance and your on Daniel" Mika answered.

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed rubbing his hands together. "Come on" Daniel said to Raizo as he and Mika scooted back their chairs to go to the dance floor.

"I don't dance" Raizo said as he remained in his seat.

"That's not exactly true, Raizo, I taught you, remember and besides, you're dancing tonight" Daniel stated as he hooked his hand under Raizo's shoulder and pulled him out of his seat. Raizo was sandwiched between Mika and Daniel on the dance floor. "Just follow us, do what we do" Mika told Raizo smiling up at him as she began to move. Raizo followed Mika and Daniel as they took two steps to the left and then to the right on beat to the music, then two steps back, one step forward and back again with a kick step turn to the right. After a few passes Raizo had the dance and was actually enjoying himself as the trio along with a number of other people in the pub danced in sync with the moves and the music. A round of applause went up when the music ended and the trio returned to their table. Their food sat neatly on the table along with fresh drinks. They were all a bit thirsty after their excursion on the dance floor and drank greedily from their drinks. "Oh, my god, Daniel that was so much fun-thanks for dragging us out tonight."

"No problem, Mika, that's what friends are for." Mika and Daniel passed on the game of pool, deciding to leave that venture for another day. "You know Mika, you were a bit slow on the dance floor, it might have something to do with those extra inches on your hips" Daniel teased Mika as the two walked slightly ahead of Raizo on the walk back.

"Oh you punk!, I'll show you slow" Mika exclaimed as she began to chase Daniel down the street. The two were so engrossed in their game that neither noticed that Raizo had lagged behind until they reached Mika's steps. "Looks like I teased the wrong person, come on slow poke" Daniel said as he saw Raizo walking towards them and swayed slightly. "Something's wrong" Daniel said all humor set aside.

Daniel rushed to Raizo to find him pale and sweating. "Raizo, what's the matter?" Daniel asked only to have Raizo sway and would have fallen if Daniel had not caught him. As they reached the steps Raizo lurched forward and and began to throw up.

"Raizo! Raizo!" Mika called out to him alarmed. "Daniel, what's wrong with him?" Mika asked.

"I don't know, Mika, I don't know" Daniel answered as Raizo stood upright only to double over in pain."Oh, my God, Daniel do something!" Mika screamed at him. Daniel hauled Raizo over his shoulder and headed up the steps to Mika's apartment. Mika quickly opened her door as Daniel walked in and lowered Raizo to the couch. Raizo lay writhing in pain on the couch his face and body drenched in sweat. "We've got to get him to the hospital" Mika said worriedly.

"No, not the hospital, I know someone who will know what's going on. Mika stay with him until I get back. Get some cold cloths and see if you can cool him down, I'll be back soon" Daniel said as he left. Mika stood there for a minute almost paralyzed. She'd never seen Raizo like this before he was always so strong, so untouchable. "Aggh!" Raizo groaned and doubled over on his side in pain. This shook Mika out of her stupor and she rushed to the bathroom for towels. When she returned Raizo was no longer on the couch but standing in the middle of the living room looking around confused. "Ozunu! Ozunu!" Raizo said confusingly as he whipped around as if he were looking for someone. Mika approached him cautiously "Who's Ozunu, Raizo?" Mika asked. Raizo paused and looked at her "Mika?" he whispered then doubled over in pain falling to the floor.

"Raizo!" Mika yelled and dropped to her knees placing his head gently in her lap and began to apply the cold compresses. "Oh, God, please let him be okay, please let him be okay" Mika prayed and hoped Daniel would return soon.

Moments later Daniel burst through the door with an older graying Asian man behind him. The man lowered the satchel he was carrying and kneeled down beside Raizo. "Who is he?" Mika asked Daniel as the man began to examine Raizo.

"This is Master Fumito, he can tell us what's going on." Daniel stated.

"Is he a doctor?" Mika asked concerned as she eyed Fumito.

"Yes, he is Mika, now move out his way so he can examine Raizo" Daniel snapped back at her. Mika reluctantly eased herself away from Raizo as Fumito began to look him over. It seemed like hours to Mika but was actually only a few minutes before Fumito stood and announced "he's been poisoned."

"What, you mean like food poisoning, right?" Mika asked.

"No, I mean poisoned, this is a sophisticated variety and is highly toxic" Fumito stated as he began to rummage through his satchel.

"The pub" Mika said "but we all ate there, why Raizo?"

"He was set up. Stein set him up. Dammit!" Daniel exclaimed in furry.

"W-what?" Mika asked her attention focused on Raizo and Fumito as he mixed some ingredients and gave it to Raizo. Mika watched and saw Raizo's body relax upon drinking what Fumito had given him.

"What was that?" Mika asked Fumito.

"It's an antidote. Tell me what happened." Fumito asked calmly, never taking his eyes off Raizo.

"We were walking home and realized Raizo had lagged behind" Daniel stated. "Then I saw him sway slightly and knew something was wrong. I helped him to the steps where he threw up and then double over in pain" Daniel explained.

"His throwing up means his body has begun to reject the poison. Now we wait."

"Wait for what?" Mika asked as Fumito mixed and bottled a concoction and handed it to her.

"He will need to take this every two hours and you're going to have to keep him cool. Strip him down and place cool compresses over his entire body.

"Wait for what?" Mika asked again in a panic tinged voice.

"We wait to see if he wakes up."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter :-)**

**XXX**

Raizo knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. He couldn't seem to get his bearings as his entire life jumbled around him. Memories from his past and his present melded and blended into a chaotic mural of memories. One moment he was at the Ozunu camp in combat with an opponent and Mika would appear in front of him, her hand outstretched toward him calling his name. But that wasn't right, Mika had never been to the Ozunu camp, she didn't know he was an assassin. Then he and Mika would be walking to the park when suddenly Ozunu would appear in front of them blocking their path. Raizo would strike out at Ozunu only to find himself thrust into another misguided memory as he continued to whirl in a world of confusion.

XXX

Mika sat beside Raizo applying cold compresses to keep him cool until the fever broke. Raizo tossed and turned restlessly mumbling words and names that made no sense to Mika. "Weakness compels strength" Raizo mumbled, his chest heaving as if the words pained him. "Betrayal…. begets…. blood…. Kiriko no!" Raizo cried out. Mika placed her hands on his shoulders as he thrashed about to keep him still. Just then Daniel walked in with more cold compresses.

"Daniel I'm worried." Mika blurted as Daniel entered the room.

"Your not by yourself Mika, I'm worried too. I pray Raizo was able to rid his body of enough of that poison"

"Daniel something's not right. He's been mumbling phrases and names….weakness compels strength?" Mika questioned "What does that mean?"

"Mika you've seen what Raizo can do. You don't learn that type of skill in karate class" Daniel answered as he replaced the compresses. "I'm sure it cost him and its probably been his whole life until now."

"I know and I can understand that but he never talks about his past. He doesn't share anything with me. I don't know anything about his past other than he was raised in an orphanage and a cruel one at that, but that's all I know."

"Does it matter Mika? Daniel interrupted "Is there anything in his past that will change the way you feel about him? Is there anything in his past that would keep you from loving him?" Daniel asked gently as he walked over to Mika and pulled her in his arms giving her a brotherly hug. "Mika, we're both worried but Raizo needs us now. We have to concentrate on helping him get better, we're all he has."

"I know….I know, I guess I'm just scared and you're right, Daniel. There is nothing that can keep me from loving him."

"That's my girl" Daniel stated as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "I'm gonna leave for a little while will you be ok?"

Mika nodded her head "Yes, I'll be fine" Mika said with a faint smile.

"Good, make sure you keep him cool and give him the medicine Fumito gave you, I'll be back in a bit." Mika leaned over Raizo brushing damp hair off his forehead as she pressed a tender kiss to his brow before applying yet another compress. It had been six hours and his fever still hadn't broke. Mika was scared and she did the only thing she knew to do, what she always did when she was afraid. She prayed.

XXX

Raizo was back on the roof fighting for his life against the Ozunu clan. Then he was plummeting off the roof rocketing towards the water. He hit the water and began to struggle to reach the surface. His lungs burned with his effort to hold his breath and propel his arms forward as he attempted to swim upward, then his limbs stilled. He was suddenly engulfed in a peace and serenity he'd never known before. In that moment neither life nor death mattered. No longer struggling, Raizo's body floated gracefully in the buoyancy of the water. Then he heard it, his name "Raizo my son." The voice was gentle and comforting. The only person who called him son was Ozunu, but this was not him. This was a greater voice, a more powerful voice than even Ozunu's. Raizo knew in the depth of his being that it was God speaking to him. It wasn't an audible voice but a presence that resonated throughout his being. For the first time in his life Raizo felt himself surrounded by and engulfed in love. Now he understood. He understood what drove Mika to help others and Daniel to accept him. He now understood the essence of Kiriko and her kindness towards him and her need for freedom. "You are not alone my son I am with you always. You have suffered much and overcome many trials and much pain. But for a purpose. I know the plans I have for you, plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. "At that moment resting in God's presence, Raizo was content to let the water claim him forever. Suddenly he found himself thrust to the surface into the warm bright sunlight. Mika, Daniel, Sister Olivia and Brother Henry were all waiting on the shore for him. Raizo walked out of the water and into their welcoming embrace. Raizo knew that this was now his family. A family that embraced him with love, and he was no longer afraid. He was no longer afraid of this new world to which he'd been thust, and he was no longer afraid of love. As his eyes fluttered and slowly opened he also knew that he was no longer afraid of the love he felt for Mika.

XXX

Mika sat holding Raizo's hand as she recited the 23rd Psalm.

"The LORD is my shepherd; I shall not want.

He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.

He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.

Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over."

Tears rolled down her eyes as she paused before she finished the prayer

"Surely" Mika's soft voice echoed in the room.

"Goodness and mercy" Mika blinked and raised her head as Raizo's baritone voice joined in with her.

"Shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever."

They completed the prayer in perfect timing and perfect harmony. "Raizo…Raizo" Mika said as she leaned over him placing her hand on his forehead. "The fever, its broken, thank you God, the fever is broken!" Mika stated excitedly, smiling as her hands framed his face and she looked into his eyes for reassurance.

"Yes, Mika, its broken" Raizo confirmed as he reached up, drew her down and cradled her in his arms before closing his eyes yet again in peaceful sleep.

XXX

**References**

Jerimiah 29:11- For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future.

Matthew 20:28- Teaching them to observe all things whatsoever I have commanded you: and, lo, I am with you always, even unto the end of the world. Amen


	21. Chapter 21

_It has been a looong time since I added a chapter, life has been very busy. This is the next chapter as Raizo's and Mika's journey continues. I promise it will not be as long a break for the next chapter._

Raizo awoke to the sweet sound of Mika's heart beat in his ear. A smile curved his lips as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. This felt right, Mika felt right and for the first time ever, his life felt right. Raizo kept his breathing shallow; he didn't want to wake Mika. She needed her rest; she'd tended to him nonstop while he was out. Though not conscious, he was still aware of his surroundings and what was happening even though he could not respond. He'd heard all she said and he understood. He knew he'd have to tell her about Ozunu if for nothing other than her own safety. But he was concerned, no, he was afraid that Mika would not be able to accept what he was. She knew he was different, she just didn't know how different.

_I know the plans I have for you_. Those words kept running through his mind, but he wasn't confused. He knew now from where those words had come. He'd never given much thought to God. He'd heard people call out to a god and plead to a god just before the sword pierced and ended their lives. But their gods had never shown up to save them. Raizo didn't see the point in believing in a god who didn't show up. But this was different; this Raizo felt in the core of his being and it was real. All his life he'd never understood why he had to kill. He'd seen other young children doing the things children do and did not understand why that didn't include him. Why was he chosen to kill? He still didn't understand why but he knew now that there was a purpose for it, a good purpose for it.

Mika stirred as she awakened still feeling the warmth of being in Raizo's arms. Only he wasn't there, she realized as she reached out to him. Panicked, her eyes snapped open and she began to rise from the bed when strong arms settled her back onto her pillow. "It's ok, Mika, I'm here" Raizo says gently in an effort to calm and reassure her. "Raizo, I thought…"

"I know, but I'm here and I'm fine" Mika attempts to get up again when Raizo leans over and places a gentle kiss on her lips. This kiss was different. Mika felt the difference immediately and had she not been laying down she would have collapsed from the sweetness of it, the strength of it, and the depth of it.

Raizo took this moment to express the weight of what he was feeling. He couldn't put it in words but he could show Mika just how much she meant to him. Pulling her close Raizo kissed Mika as every emotion he felt for her flowed from his lips to hers. He also took this time to caress specific pressure points in her body that would relax her. She was exhausted and need to rest, this would allow her to get the rest she needed. He began to feel her body relax even though their lips never parted. Raizo pulled away and looked into her lethargic eyes "Raizo, I'm…"

"Ssshh, Mika, rest." Raizo said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and laid her on the pillow as her eyes drifted closed. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, Raizo didn't want to leave her but he had to. But he'd be back soon.

Raizo made his way to the dojo. Fumito looked up from his work at the sound of Raizo entering the shop. A smile crossed his face as he looked Raizo over. He could he was back, strong and in good health. Raizo stood before Fumito and looked him in the eye. "Ahh…I see" Fumito said. No other words were necessary; Fumito knew that Raizo had found his purpose. He could see the light in the depth of his eyes. He knew his journey would not be easy but he also knew the warrior who stood before him and knew he would not be swayed. "Come young ninja, there is work to do."

Mika awoke slowly, almost reluctantly from her sleep. She lay languidly in the bed as her mind caught up to speed of the happenings of the past hours. Raizo, he was ok, Mika smiled as the thought and realization comforted her. Mika showered and got dressed and even though her body was totally relaxed and rested her mind was not. Something kept niggling at her trying to make its way out. Something she was supposed to remember.

After a thorough work out Raizo walked slowly on his way from the dojo back to Mika's. Everything had taken on a new light, as if he'd been looking at life through dulled lenses and now everything was bright and clear. He felt free.

Mika showered and got dressed. The last few days worrying about and nursing Raizo had drained her both physically and emotionally. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. engrossing herself in a comedy. She certainly need a laugh but she was soon dozing off. _Ozunu. _Mika jerked upright as the name whispered in her subconscious. "Ozunu" Mika spoke out loud "Ozunu" Mika said again and then it clicked that was the something that had been dancing just outside her conscious all day. That was the word Raizo had repeated over and over while he was unconscious. This Ozunu must be pretty important to Raizo for it, him or her to weigh so heavily on his mind.

Mika retrieved her Europol laptop and logged on. The Europol laptop was far more advanced than one you'd purchase in a store. It contained the most sophisticated and technologically advanced software there was. There was nothing in any country or language it could not find. Mika typed the word Ozunu in the search browser and waited.

Raizo took his time as he walked back to Mika's. He really loved the outdoors, it was the only place he could find any sense of freedom when he was in the Ozunu camp. He could always find a nook or corner where he could be alone away from prying eyes and the tyrannical influence of Ozunu's rule. Raizo's gaze was drawn to the park and there again was another ritual in which a couple was getting married. A faint smile played on Raizo's face as he remembered Mika's explanation of the ritual. Two people who loved each other, now that he knew what love was he knew without a doubt that he loved Mika. Two people who wanted to be together forever. Yes! He wanted to be with Mika forever, he couldn't imagine his life without her. He realized that up until Mika came into his life he was merely existing now with her in his life he was living.

Mika sat stunned by what she'd learned. No longer able to sit still Mika began to pace the room. Ozunu-orphans-assassins. Assassin, Raizo was an assassin! But no, he couldn't be, Mika thought as she paced faster digging her hands into her hair. He couldn't be. Mika thought of Raizo's incredible abilities, his fighting expertise and his uncanny way of picking up on sounds and noises nobody else could here. He was good. He was good because he'd been trained since childhood. He'd been trained since childhood to kill. The last thought stopped Mika in her tracks. Oh God, Raizo was an assassin!

Raizo entered Mika's apartment full of anticipation. Not that anyone would be able to tell from the stoic expression on his face. He knew what he wanted the question now was did Mika want the same thing. When Raizo entered the apartment he knew immediately that Mika wasn't there. He also knew that her absence was not good. He walked around the apartment picking up on the energy Mika left behind. Something was very wrong. He had to find her. Raizo rushed toward the door only to have it open suddenly. Raizo's hope that it was Mika disappeared when Daniel walked through the door.

"Hey man I thought I'd come by and spend a little time with you and Mika. Hey Mikaa!" Daniel yelled in anticipation of his friend appearing and giving him a hard time for yelling in her house.

"She's not here" Raizo told Daniel. "Oh, where is she?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, Raizo?" Daniel asked irritably.

Raizo, still trying to grasp the fact that Mika was not there shot Daniel a cold and threatening look.

"Whoa, ninja, I'm just as concerned as you there's no need for that look friend." Daniel replied as he saw the one thing he'd never seen before reflected in Raizo's eyes. Fear. A subtle flick but there all the same which left him curious and concerned. Daniel watched as Raizo's eyes shuttered over closing him out without a word. Wanting to say more but knowing better Daniel walked slowly over to Raizo.

"Okay…okay, we can work this out". Daniel said, let's just take a minute, we can figure this out. We'll find her.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 is up and running. I apologize for the delay but life has been busy and I had a bit of writers block. There is at least one more chapter till the end so stay tuned. Many thanks and appreciation for reading, following and commenting on this story. ** _

Mika sat in the chapel at the mission with her head bowed. She tried to pray but the words Ozunu, and assassin kept crowding her mind. Raizo, an assassin, someone who willfully took the lives of others with no mercy, with no conscience or remorse. Mika shook her head in frustration, this didn't make sense. This wasn't the Raizo she knew. She thought of the number of times he'd risked his life for her, of how efficiently he downed his opponents. Then she thought of his kindness and gentleness. Mika stood, thrusting her fingers in her hair as she paced back and forth. She was confused. She knew her research was sound and all the pieces fit. But she couldn't reconcile her research with the man she knew and loved. Mika heard a sound and turned to see Sister Olivia walking down the aisle towards her. What little control Mika had left shattered as tears traced down her face and a sob broke forth from her throat. Sister Olivia rushed to her and embraced her in her arms.

Daniel watched Raizo from Mika's kitchen as he worked at making tea. Raizo hadn't moved a muscle for the past hour. Daniel would have thought he was meditating except Raizo's eyes were wide open and staring unseeingly, Daniel knew because he'd walked in front of him several times with no response, not even a twitch from Raizo. Daniel found himself faced with two problems. One, Mika was gone, not missing, he knew where she was, the question was why did she leave? Daniel knew her well enough to know that whatever had caused her to leave was pretty serious and he was trying to give her the time she needed to work things through. Two, a non-responsive ninja was dangerous. Daniel had no idea what was going on with Raizo or inside that ninja mind of his.

Raizo sat locked in a world of his own. A ninja skill taught to enable the ninja to process and maneuver through pain. It stripped away all excesses and left only the essential functions of life available to the conscience. The ninja can then concentrate and manipulate essential physical functions to aid his need. The pain Raizo was feeling, however, was not physical but the response was the same. If Raizo had ever questioned if he had a heart, that question was now answered. Yes, he had a heart and it ached for Mika. The essential parts of Raizo's life began to come forward and it was loneliness, pain and fear. With Mika he was no longer alone. Mika erased and soothed his pain and with Mika he was fearless. She gave him strength. There was only on response, one command to this dilemma because it was essential to his survival and humanity. FIND HER!

"Mika, what's wrong?" Sister Olivia asked her softly as she watched Mika dry her tears. Mika looked at Sister Olivia and saw the concern in her eyes and debated whether or not she should tell her what she'd discovered about Raizo. She knew Sister Olivia adored Raizo and she didn't want to taint her opinion of him but she had to share this with someone and she desperately needed sound advise.

"Uhm…" Mika began as she cleared her throat and struggled with how best to approach the subject without giving Raizo away.

"Mika, I can tell this is hard for you so I know it must be extremely personal and very important to you as well. I'm here as a listening ear and as a friend, not to judge you or anyone else." Mika began nervously. "Wha…what do you do when you find out someone you love isn't who you think they are? When you find out there's a side to them you didn't know existed? That they've intentionally done potentially violent things?" Mika looked at Sister Olivia pleadingly and asked "What do you do?"

"Mika, real love isn't based on the romanticized tales that society has thrust upon us. Is there stars and music and floating on clouds? Yes, love can certainly make you feel that way but real love begins when all the fluff fades. When the stars stop shining, the music stops playing and the clouds turn gray. No one is perfect, we all make mistakes and we sometimes make the biggest mistakes when we're trying to do the most good. Mika, love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. The question that needs to be answered is whether or not what you feel is real love and whether or not the other person has real love for you. Do the both of you exemplify theses characteristics or are you just caught up in the fluff? Sister Olivia gave Mika a hug and said "I know you'll make the right decision."

Mika sat on the nearest pew and thought about what Sister Olivia said. Did she really love Raizo or was she caught up in the hero he'd proven himself to be? She thought about the first time she saw him. Absolute beauty in motion, but she'd done more than just see him. She'd felt him, it was as if her heart reached out to him. As if her heart knew he was in need of something he couldn't find and she had the answer. Love.  
Raizo needed love and she was the vessel God had chosen to fill that need.

Mika sat quietly alone as she began to find peace within herself. She heard a sound and turned to see Raizo standing in the doorway of the chapel. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a magnificent burnt orange as the sun made its decent to make room for the moon that would light the earth in its absence. Mika gazed at Raizo, silhouetted by the colors of the setting sun and it seemed as if all of heaven surrounded him. Mika knew. She knew then with all of her heart that she loved this man and that nothing, no one. past nor present would ever change it. Such an overwhelming feeling of joy and peace filled her heart to the point she couldn't contain it, and she ran toward Raizo.

Raizo saw Mika as she turned to look at him. Not knowing what to expect he prepared himself for the worst. She'd left him and she had to have a reason for that. Raizo knew he had no future to offer her. Mika had become a part of him and living without her would be like living without a piece of himself, but he would do it, for her. So she could have peace, so she could be happy. So she could have all the wonderful things in life she deserved. His life was filled with uncertainty and danger and he could no longer expose her to that or continue to put her at risk. When Mika reached Raizo she suddenly stopped. She looked into the warm dark pool of his eyes. It was like being enveloped in an eternal warmth and she felt safe, she felt protected. She knew this was where she belonged. Mika realized then that Raizo displayed all the characteristics of love that Sister Olivia described.

Raizo looked into Mika's eyes and was momentarily stunned by the force of what he saw. Reflected in her eyes was all the love she felt for him. Raizo saw a love given and cemented in the depths of her heart. A love that could only have its origin in God, because only God could grant the gift of love he saw reflected in Mika's eyes. And it rocked him to his core, touched his soul, the force of it almost drove him to his knees. "Mika," Raizo said softly, lovingly as he reached out his hand to caress her cheek only to find it captured in her hands as she drew him near and placed his hand on her heart. "You have my heart Raizo. I'm sorry I left the way I did. Things became so overwhelming and so confusing. I…I needed to get away but I should have told you."

"Mika, its ok, I understand" Raizo said but found it hard to stay focused on his intended words. He could hear and feel the rhythmic beat of her heart and it was distracting. It was as if he were being pulled into her rhythm. Raizo had an urgent need to tell her the truth, to rid himself of this awful burden. His life, it seemed had been chosen for him. He lived in a constant atmosphere of pain but Mika and her love relieved it, lifted it from him. Mika stepped in closer placing her arms around his neck and drew him to her. The touch of her lips to his was sweet and soft and Raizo couldn't get enough. The more he tasted, the more he wanted and Mika gave of herself freely. Fire raced through their veins as the kiss intensified. It was the perfect combination of love and physical response to a need that ran deep in both of them. Raizo pulled away, overcome with emotion and need he cupped Mika's face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers. Breathing deeply as was she, trying to regain some sense of composure. Raizo took a deep breath and spoke. "Mika, I do love you and I want us to have a life together. I wanted us to get married, like the couples in the park but.."

"Yes Raizo, I'll marry you!"

"No!, Mika, I can't. You don't understand.."

"What is it I don't understand Raizo?" Mika asked softly. "Do you love me Raizo?" she asked.

"With all my heart." Raizo responded.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Raizo's heart thundered in his chest, as he hesitated, yes, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her because of him. He looked into her eyes prepared to tell her no, but he couldn't lie to her, not now, not ever.

"Yes" the word rushed out of him as if he'd been trying to hold it back and Raizo took a step back from her and looked her square in the eye "Mika, there are things about me you don't know, things that would change how you feel and think about me." Raizo began…

"No, Raizo, no." Mika said as she placed her finger over his lips to quiet him. "There is nothing about you Raizo that would ever change how I feel about you."

"But Mika you don't understand…"

"Yes, I do Raizo. I understand that you love me and I love you. I understand that in a world filled with people, and activities and agendas, we found each other. I understand Raizo, that we belong together."

Raizo wanted to deny her words but as he looked into her eyes he saw strength. Strength in what she believed they could be and strength that embraced him and pulled him in. "Yes, Mika, Yes. We'll get married."

The sun shone brightly through the stained glass windows of the chapel enveloping the couple who stood at the alter in a warm embrace. Mika looked up at Raizo lovingly and he down at her with tenderness and undying affection. Even before Brother Henry began to speak the words that would bind them together forever, Raizo pledged to love and protect the beautiful angel that stood before him with all that was in him till his dying breath. Daniel stood beside Raizo as his best man and Sister Olivia stood next to Mika as her maid of honor. Brother Henry stood before them, bible in hand to recite the words that would join them together as husband and wife. Mika had no doubt that she was doing the right thing. The love she felt for Raizo was limitless and filled her with wonder each day. Never had she met or expected to meet anyone with a heart as pure as Raizo's and she had no intentions of ever letting him go. She would love, support and protect him till her last breath.

"The bible states that man cannot live by bread alone. Neither is he created to be alone. When God created the universe he created first man and then woman. The two were created together and are meant to be together. Man and woman are created to be together through good times and bad, through happy times and sad, through sickness and health. Through pleasure and pain, through wealth and through squander. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. That is God's promise to man and woman, to husband and wife. So strong is the tie that binds you together that God has promised that as long as you honor each other, nothing on this earth can tear you apart or keep you from one another." Brother Henry then turned to Mika and said. "Mika I've known you for years and have seen the tenderness of your heart and the kindness that dwells within you. The fierce protectiveness you show to those you love and who are in need. Mika, do you take these same qualities and abilities and promise them to Raizo as your husband til death do you part?

"I do"

"Raizo, I have not known you as long but have seen the purity of your heart. I have seen the warrior in you that protects all that is his and I have seen the tenderness in your heart that spares no expense for those he cares for and loves. Do you Raizo, take these same qualities and abilities and promise them to Mika til death do you part?

"I do"

"With the authority invested by me through our heavenly father and with pleasure and well wishes, I pronounce you as husband and wife. Raizo you may kiss your bride and Mika you may kiss your husband."

The wedding atmosphere was joyous. All in attendance laughed, danced and sang their happiness for Mika and Raizo. The congratulations seemed to never end. And there was food. Every person with any culinary skill added their bounty to the pot resulting in dish upon dish and plenty of food for everyone. In the midst of the festive activities Daniel clinked his glass to get everyone's attention. "As the best man it is my duty to give a speech about the lovely couple Mr and Mrs….?" Daniel paused as he suddenly realized that he didn't know of a last name Raizo went by, that was gonna present a problem in the near future. "Uhm to Raizo and Mika. The words that immediately come to mind is Thank God! Everyone erupted into laughter as Daniel made his declaration with his hand over his heart and swiping his brow to demonstrate his relief. "I've seen these two drawn together like magnets and yet fight against it like the mixture of oil and water. However, true love my friends can not and will not be denied. Mika and Raizo I congratulate you and salute your union. Uh-hum excuse me " Daniel said as he touched a tissue to the corner of his eye and turned his head. Daniel turned slowly back to the crowd and said "Now let the Soul Train Line begin!" Everyone erupted once again in laughter with whoops and hollars as they formed the popular dance line and the first to go down the line, of course, was Daniel. Daniel did a copulation of every dance he knew with a high leap into the air landing with one knee and one hand on the floor in the classic matrix pose "Now people that's how its done!" That was all it took for the madness to begins. Hanz came down the line doing a very cool version of the Dougie as he moved rhythmically to the thump of the bass and the drums. Sister Olivia and Brother Henry did the bump down the line giving each other high fives as they exited the line. Raizo and Mika looked at each other with a knowing gleam in their eyes and they stiffened their bodies and headed down the line doing the robot. At the end of the line Mika made a swift, stiff robot shuffle towards Raizo, tilted her head to the side, then turned her back to him and executed a backward dip into his arms extending her leg in the air as he caught her. Laughter and cheers lifted into the air and filled the room in celebration.


End file.
